Parole
by scarsgirl
Summary: Neville Longbottom's newest assignment: Lucius Malfoy.  This is my second story and I would love to hear what you think about it. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Neville hated this part of the job. It wasn't a fun job to begin with, safer than being an Auror for sure, but having to deal with some of the wizarding world's worst as they re-entered society was equal parts depressing and stressful. 'Reformed' criminals lied as often as the unreformed and thanks to years of experience were better at hiding it. Neville could usually use the skills he learned as a Auror to detach himself from his work, get the job done and then go home to find some peace with Serafina and his gardens, but his newest case was likely to make that impossible.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't meant to survive his 20 year sentence to Azkaban, much less make it until he was eligible for parole, but evidently the man was stronger than most would have thought. Even the strongest tended to go mad, if they weren't mad to begin with, and ended up being transferred from Azkaban straight to St. Mungo's long term care wards. But here Neville stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor getting ready to do his first visit with the only convicted Death Eater to see freedom since the end of the war.

Neville took a deep breath, adjusted his robes, including the black band around his arm that reminded him why he became a parole officer and unlatched the gate.

Neville figured the manor house would have looked intimidating to someone who hadn't grown up in one nearly as large, though not nearly as well cared for. Most of Gran's house was boarded off even now, with only enough rooms for him, Serafina and Gran to live comfortably and he saw no need to change that even though he was quite flush since selling "The Leaky."

Neville lifted his hand to knock at the great doors when a pop caused him to look down.

"State your business sir."

Neville looked down and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the rather well-dressed elf. Harry's assistance in freeing the house elf Dobby from the Malfoy family had started a movement after the end of the war that led to the House Elf Freedom Act, effectively freeing all elves, but most still dressed in their customary rags. Obviously, if the Malfoy's were going to have to pay their elves, the elves were going have to dress and speak the part of proper English servants.

"Yes, I'm Officer Longbottom here meet with Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Let him know I'm here please."

"Master Malfoy is resting sir," Neville opened his mouth to let the elf know that his visit took priority over Master Malfoy's rest, but was cut off by the elf who continued, "I will show you to the sitting room and let him know of your arrival sir."

Just then the great doors opened to a rather ornate hall decorated with gold filigree mirrors and floral arrays so extravagant they nearly touched the vaulted ceiling. Neville was so caught up in admiring the arrangements he nearly missed it when the house elf took a left just shy of the spiral staircase leading Neville to an even more ornately decorated room.

"Tea sir?"

"No thank you, um.." Neville trailed off realizing he had not asked the elf's name.

"Very well, Master Malfoy will be along shortly." The elf disappeared with a gentle pop presumably to go get her master.

Neville thought about sitting down, but decided against making himself too comfortable, since he didn't normally sit during his other parole checks, he wasn't going to do it here just because the decor was considerably nicer than what most of the homes he visited could boast. Standing near the fire studying the flames his senses suddenly became aware of several voices coming into earshot. He turned expecting either the elf or Mr. Malfoy, but saw no one.

Neville followed the muffled sounds until he was standing at a pair of French doors that led out onto what appeared to be a rather large portico. At the farthermost corner, of which, sat a rather beautiful red head dressed in the finest robes speaking, rather tersely it seemed, to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Neville smirked, he had been married long enough to know a row when he saw it. Neville knew he should back away and close his ears to the conversation, but anyone who could make Draco Malfoy look so absolutely livid had to be saying something interesting. Even though the distance made it difficult he did make out a few words...'Red' was saying something about 'my son' and 'mad as a hatter' which caused Draco Malfoy to visibly swell with fury and step towards the woman.

Neville prepared himself to intervene, private or no he wasn't about to let Malfoy raise a hand to a woman in his presence. His preparation ended rather quickly when Malfoy clenched his fist, turned on his heel and began walking back towards him. The movement was so sudden that Neville didn't have time to conceal himself further in the room and was horrified to realize that Malfoy was looking right at him.

The rage-filled tightness of Malfoy's face released for a moment as surprise registered on his face only to be replaced again by fury from one breath to the next. "Oh shite!" Neville whispered to himself backing away from the door. Neville's brain scrambled for a way to explain his behavior as he turned and ran into someone. "Oi!" Neville exclaimed before he could register the fact that he had just about knocked down Lucius Malfoy. Neville stuck out both arms to steady the man. "Oh, dear! Are you quite alright?" A female voice from deeper in the room queried.

"Yes" Neville said trying to even out his voice and focus on the two people in front of him. In his hands he was holding the senior Malfoy's forearms and Neville lifted his head slightly to come face to face with the man. He was met with a very serene smile that reminded him of his mothers hollow smiles. Even the mans eyes, though tired and red, seemed to have a strangely peaceful look about them.

"Officer Longbottom, my apologies. I didn't mean to cause a fright." Lucius Malfoy said gently as he steadied himself.

"No, uh..no it wasn't you .. I just didn't realize you were"...Neville's words were cut off by the two French doors behind him being wrenched open. Whatever Draco Malfoy had started to say when he opened the doors, died on his lips when he took in the scene in the room.

"What's going on here? Father are you alright?" he said coming over to the elder Malfoy's side and turning to glare at Neville. "Why are you man-handling him? He's done nothing wrong!"

"Calm down Dragon," Lucius said the smile on his face growing to make his whole face shine. "I'm afraid we just ran into to each other, quite literally, and were only sorting it out when you came in." Lucius and Neville let go of each other and took a few steps away from one another.

"Officer Longbottom, this is my son Draco and my wife Narcissa, I believe you have met before, at least in passing."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, your son and I know each other quite well. Mrs. Malfoy" Neville bowed his head towards the lithe form hovering near the settee.

"Officer Longbottom, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. If we could..."

"Of course." Lucius moved towards a settee near the hearth to take a seat.

"What are you doing here? He's barely been home a day, surely the Ministry doesn't intend my father to endure daily visits?" Draco huffed angrily.

Neville rolled his lips trying to keep his temper in check. "No, but if you would give me a moment with your father, I will lay out our schedule and provide him with some contact information he may need."

"Oh, forgive my little Dragon for being so impertinent.."

"Father!"

"I'm afraid my return is not being endured well by my daughter-in-law...

"Father please!" Neville noted that Draco's face was a most unappealing shade of red.

Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat silencing both men, who turned their eyes to meet her. Draco quickly dropping his head in deference to his mother and Lucius face was shining with pride.

"Sit with me?" Lucius said softly reaching a hand out to his wife, causing Mrs. Malfoy's cheeks to turn pink as she walked to him.

Neville turned his head down at the display of affection, his heart seizing painfully. After a moment, he lifted his head to see that Mrs. Malfoy had indeed taken a seat next to her husband and was holding his hand between there bodies.

Curious Neville turned to see the younger Malfoy's reaction to the scene and was struck by the...well the love he saw on Draco Malfoy's face. Draco must have sensed he was being watched because he turned his face towards Neville. Aware now that Neville was watching him Draco's face returned to it's normal cold configuration as his posture stiffened.

"Shall we get on with it then Officer Longbottom." Draco sneered as he said the word officer and shot a challenging look at Neville, fishing for a reaction. Fortunately, years as a Auror had taught Neville how to not rise to such petty challenges and he ignored Draco in favor of speaking with the elder Malfoy._

Neville was pleased that the rest of his visit with Lucius Malfoy had passed with little fuss. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy noted the schedule of Neville's visits for the next 6 months and nodded as he provided the contact information for several counselors that specialized in assisting former prisoners to re-acclimate. to society He had the distinct impression that they had no intention of taking advantage of the service, but providing the information fulfilled his job requirements so...

Draco Malfoy had stood throughout the conversation shooting Neville questioning glances on occasion. Neville had the feeling that Draco had questions about some of the terms for his father's parole, but did not want to ask in front of his father. Nevertheless, Neville wasn't about to hang around and wait for the man to spit it out, so he took his leave and was now only a few steps from the gate's apparition point when he heard someone pop into existence a few steps behind him.

Only year's of training kept him from firing a hex before discerning the identity of the person behind him as he swung to meet them raising his wand.

"Well, Longbottom you are quite the duelist now, I see." Draco Malfoy drawled, a smirk on his face as he lifted his hands palms out to show that he wasn't armed.

"What do you mean popping up on me like that? I could have killed you!" Neville said his body tense with adrenaline.

"Calm down Longbottom, I just wanted to talk and didn't want to chase you all over England to do it."

Neville put his wand away and said, "Well, talk then."

Draco's hands went into the pockets of his robes as he took a deep breath. Neville noted that he was still a slender man, if that was the term one used for men and seemed to have grown a few inches since the last time he had seen him, probably nearing 11 years ago now. The man seemed to be mulling his words carefully until Neville said "Before dinner would be lovely, Malfoy I have my daughter to pick up."

Neville noticed Draco's eyes glance at the black ribbon on his arm and back at Neville's face as he said, "Well, its my father of course...he is ….he seems... not himself ….quite..."

"That's why we do a visit within the first 24 hours. Most inmates are very...well fragile for the first day or two and it would do him some good to visit with one of the counselors I recommended."

"But he seems so..." Draco trailed off … "I'd almost think he'd been taking potions or smoking marijuana cigarettes, if I didn't know better."

"Well, if he had it would have shown during my exam of the wards placed on him by the Ministry. So, I think you can be assured that his behavior is just a reaction to being out of Azkaban."

"You don't think he would be a danger, do you? To my son, I mean. Scorpius has taken to him in a very intense manner and father is absolutely enraptured. I've never seen him be so … and my...we were a bit concerned." Draco's head dropped to examine an apparently fascinating section of the lawn as his lips pursed together.

"If he had been a danger, they would have released him to Mungo's after his final evaluation..."

Neville didn't get to finish his sentence before Draco raised his head and burst in tersely "Unless they wanted to set an example!"

"I don't take your meaning." Neville said feeling his eyebrows furrowing.

"What if they let him come home hoping something would happen or…didn't make a correct diagnosis..." Draco trailed off again. Neville got the impression that Draco was probably parroting his wife's concerns.

Neville rocked back on his heels and said, "How old is your son?"

"Pardon?" Draco said ,apparently lost in thought for a moment.

"Your son? How old?"

"Scorpius is 4. Why?"

"Oi, perfect then! My Sera is the same age...if Scorpius is so infatuated with your Dad, then you should take it as a good sign not a bad one...kids that age they act on instinct, if Serafina shies away from someone I usually take it as a sign that she senses something about them, now it may be nothing more than that they are a stranger, but I would interpret Scorpius's attachment to your father as a sign that he feels...well, safe with him."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed deeply and he brought up on finger to tap at his lip as he processed Neville's words. "You think?"

Neville smiled, "Yeah, I think."

Draco's face softened momentarily before a smirk appeared on his face. "Thank you, Officer Longbottom. I am greatly relieved. Draco turned to leave then turned around on his heels, "...Um all that about the Ministry... uh, I'a.."

"No worries. I'm not going to report you for being concerned..." Neville noticed that he was unconsciously leaning to the side. He was unconsciously mimicking Draco movements. Neville turned his head to see what Malfoy was eyeing only to be greeted by a flashbulb exploding in his face from the Manor Gates.

He really hated the press and the advances that had been made in photography. He had no doubt there would be a great shot of his surprised face in tomorrow's edition of The Prophet along with some ridiculous caption. After Hannah's death, the press had made a great spectacle out of 'a great Hero of the war with Voldemort' losing the love of his life to a petty crime gone wrong.

"Bollocks!" Neville cursed turning toward Malfoy. "You best get on in, if they smell blood in the water they'll not leave your family be."

"Damn it, I was hoping that the orders keeping the press away for the first day would cause them to lose interest."

Neville snorted, "Unlikely, the first death-eater released from prison is going to make headlines." The ire in Neville's voice must have surprised Draco causing him to become visibly uncomfortable.

"Do you want to come into the house and use the Floo? It looks like they are multiplying."

"Na, I can't.. its against regulations." Neville exhaled to calm his nerves and smiled at Draco who smiled back sympathetically. "I've dealt with them before, I'll be fine, but you may want to make sure your security wards are strong, if they find a weak spot they'll be in so fast you won't know what hit you."

Draco began to turn away again, but paused half way in his turn, his eyes coming up to meet Neville's, "I'm sorry about your wife." He said quietly before continuing back to the Manor.

He actually sounded like he meant it, Neville thought, as he swallowed thickly, "Thanks." He said to the already retreating back.

Draco nodded and turned back towards the manor ignoring the popping of flashbulbs. Neville turned once again to head towards the gate. Once he passed the gate he was hit by a wall of sound that he couldn't hear through the Manor's wards.

The press was shouting over one another trying to get a reaction from him. Most of the questions were about the release of Lucius Malfoy and Neville responded with the compulsory "No Comment." Of course not getting what they wanted, caused them to start asking personal questions that Neville had no interest in answering, as he tried to make enough space to apparate safely.

"Please make room, your interfering with Ministry business." He said tersely.

The statement only brought them closer as a quill flapped him in the face and an upstart from The Quilbler shouted in his ear, "How're you feeling about the upcoming trial of your wife's killer?" Followed quickly by, "Do you think working with a death-eater will put you in danger? What about your daughter?" Neville figured he must have shown some response to the questions when they all began to shout similar personal questions. He noticed one photographer trying to get an unobstructed picture of his band and some instinct caused him to attempt to cover it from view...it was just too personal to Neville to be the object of someone's fascination.

He was getting ready to lose his temper when a shout from the gate brought everyone's attention. Draco Malfoy was standing at a gate with a gentleman Neville recognized from court as a solicitor for the family. The solicitor seemed quite harried by the crowd and not as professionally put together as Neville normally saw him in court, but called he the press to order to "Make a statement from the family."

As the press turned in mass, Neville spied Draco eyeing him silently, before straightening up to face the hoard. Neville smiled, thankful for the reprieve and apparated away silently.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Neville suspected he was just being paranoid, but his visit with the Malfoy's yesterday had been strange and despite his words of reassurance to Draco, the thought had come unbidden to him as he read to a drooping Serafina, that if he was wrong and Lucius was dangerous and that someone in the Ministry had released him hoping for something to happen to the Malfoy family he could be putting a child's life in danger.

The thought made him press his face into Serafina's blond hair, "if anything ever happened to you..." He hadn't realized that he said the words out loud until Sera lifted her head from his chest, put her arms up around his neck and mumbled something he couldn't quite make out before promptly drifting back to her half-asleep state. He had untangled her from his neck and slipped her fully under the covers, deciding that he would do a little fact checking...just to, you know.. make sure everything was on the up and up.

That is why he was now standing in front of St. Mungo's, with an appointment to speak with the psychic healer that had evaluated Lucius Malfoy before his release from Azkaban. Neville's concerns had not been allayed when he contacted Healer Firth this morning. She had seemed shocked that he was calling to follow-up with her about Lucius Malfoy, which Neville had expected since one simply did not question Ministry-backed healers. What he had not expected was her request to discuss the 'Malfoy Issue' (her words, not Neville's) in her private office after hours.

Neville went over everything he knew about psychic healers, his knowledge of which was quite vast, since his parents had been under their constant care pretty much his entire life. He would go see his mother and father after meeting with Healer Firth if he could slip in before the end of visiting hours. He wasn't in a terrible hurry since Ginny had been kind enough to say that he and Sera had to stay for dinner when he called to let her know he would be late picking her up today._

He arrived at the Healer's office suite and seeing no assistant on duty knocked on what he hoped was Firth's office door.

"Um, yes, coming." Said a voice that sounded like Mrs. Firth. Neville stepped back as the door opened to show a smartly dressed and coiffed healer. "Mr. Longbottom, so nice to meet you in person."

"You to, Mrs. Firth." Neville followed in to her nicely appointed and very modern looking office. Most of the wizarding world's aesthetic, when if came to decor hearkened back several decades if not centuries and the change from the outer suite to inner-office was jarring. Mrs. Firth must have noted his reaction, and explained, "I grew up Muggle and there were a few things I wasn't willing to leave behind when I came to the Wizarding world, chiefly among them a more modern sense of style."

"Oh, I like it, I'd like to do a bit of modernization at Gran's, someday."

She quirked an eyebrow at that and looked at Neville's armband. "You live with your grandmother?" Shite, now she was going to analyze him. 'No good deed goes unpunished' rang through his head.

"Oh, well just for now..." he trailed off and shook his head, he wasn't there to talk about himself, "..but the reason I'm here Mrs. Firth,"

Mrs. Firth steppeled her fingers under her chin and said, "Ah, yes, Lucius Malfoy. So tell me Officer Longbottom," Neville noted the change in his honorarium, "what do you think about him?"

Neville squirmed in his seat a bit and crossed his legs laying his hands atop his thigh. He suddenly wished he was facing an army of reporters..."Well, he seems to just...well..." Neville plucked at his earlobe a couple of times, but stopped when he noticed Mrs. Firth noticing the movement..."to be very happy and uh, serene...uncharacteristically so...according to his family."

"I've only met with him once for an hour, so I may not be the best judge, but well, they were concerned and I just wanted to follow up with you in case there is anything that didn't make it into the case file that I might need to know or follow-up on." Mrs. Firth brought her brows together and tilted her head to the side. 'Way to go' thought Neville, 'just keep babbling then you won't have to worry about visiting hours when you want to see mum and dad.'

"Are you asking me, if I think, I could have made a misdiagnosis?" Her tone was gentle, but Neville could sense the steel beneath the statement.

"No, no, not that, just ..well..." Why was he doing this again?

"Officer Longbottom," Her voice deepened as she leaned forward, "I would like to tell you something.. off the record."

Neville inhaled and readied himself, "Of course."

"It's not what you think Officer." She looked out the window for a moment gathering her thoughts. "I said in my report that Lucius Malfoy was not suffering from any diagnosable mental disorders that would prohibit his release back into the world and I stand by that report. The fact of the matter is Officer," She leaned forward even more as though she were getting ready to tell a secret, "I think Lucius Malfoy is more sane now then he has ever been."

"Uh, really?" Neville felt his jaw hanging open and closed it . "Let me get this right, after 10 years in Azkaban, turning tail on other Death-eaters, losing his place in society and getting his family all but shunned, you say he's..uh.. more sane?"

Mrs. Firth leaned back in her chair cracked her knuckles and made a face that Neville would call considering and said, "Yep."

"O-Kay, and his change in behavior and demeanor?" Neville was trying to keep his voice from sounding too skeptical.

"He spent 10 years or more in a state of fear, holding onto his life with all he had and he won. Right now, he's happy...to be free.. to be alive...to be home." She said shrugging her shoulders. "He'll even out after a bit, be more like his 'old' self, but he will never be the same man. His family will either have to accept him for the man he is or ...not."

"But, he's not dangerous, just …changed."

"That is why we have the prison system, Mr. Longbottom, it does happen, even more now that we've made some reforms to our treatment of prisoners."

Neville considered her words for a moment and asked, "So, if that's all you wanted to tell me, why did you want me to come in "after hours?"

"To be frank, declaring people sane isn't exactly...um.." Neville highly doubted that Mrs. Firth had to struggle with her words often, so he leaned in minutely preparing for words. "It's not Kosher, as they say. At least not in my business, so I thought it would be best to keep this off the record."

Neville took a moment to absorb her statement trying to come up with a reply. Finding none he decided that politely getting the hell out of here was the best option. "Okay, well I thank you Mrs. Firth for your help and your insight. I'll discreetly let the family know they have nothing to fear and reiterate the Ministry's suggestions on follow-up therapies to them." Neville said getting up and nodding to Mrs. Firth.

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom, my card," She pulled one from a small pile on her desk, "just in case you ever feel the need to talk about something other than work." She smiled at him and leaned back in her chair turning it to look at the sun just starting to set behind some buildings in the distance.

Feeling rather like he had been dismissed Neville left and picked up the pace once he pocketed the card. He could drop by and see mum and dad for a few minutes after all._

Bugger, Bugger, Bugger! Neville thought, "Just tell him that I need to speak to him for a moment. That's all it will take."

"I will do as you wish sir, but Tippy is telling..." The elf cleared his throat. "I.. am telling you, that Master Draco does not take firecall's. He finds it uncivilised."

"Un...what! Everybody takes firecalls. Why the bloody hell does he have a floo that takes calls if he won't answer them?" Neville asked, feeling a headache come on.

"The Master's do not wish to take firecalls, but found it necessary to open the floo as a way to let others know that they do not take them." The house-elf regarded Neville as though he was something the elf had just stepped in. "Also, there is no need for course language Sir, if you wish you may come through to meet with Master Draco or Owl like a civilised Wizard."

Neville opened and closed his mouth several times. Had that house-elf just insulted him. "Listen, I'm at home with my daughter, I can't come through and leave her alone, besides which it's after supper-time surely your master..." Neville was interrupted by a voice coming through the call.

"Who is that Tippy?" Lucius Malfoy's head popped into the fire. "Ahh, Officer Longbottom! Do come on through, has it been two weeks already?"

"Oh, no, no, just a couple of days in fact. This isn't an official call Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to speak to Draco for a moment, if you please."

"Oh, Draco hates these things and so do I...wouldn't have one at all if you didn't need one to tell people to bugger off if they can't be bothered to tell you something in person."

Was Lucais Malfoy insulting him now. Neville rubbed his forehead. "I can't, my daughter is here and I just wanted to..."

"Oh, excellent, Scorpius and I were just in the middle of the most excellent game of 'Snakes and Ladders'. Do bring her along and she can join us, while you speak to Draco."

Neville huffed, this was the last time he would be doing a favor for any of his parole's families or ex-classmates. "Fine, fine, I'll be on in a moment."

Neville was so distracted by the time he got Sera ready and himself through the floo that it took a moment for him to realize that he was surrounded by Malfoy's. Lucius was smiling and holding a fair-haired boy on his hip. Said fair-haired boy buried his face in Lucius's shoulder when Neville looked at him causing Lucius to raise an arm to pet the boys' back and whisper in his ear. Next to Lucius was Narcissa, who nodded primly to Neville and smiled down at Sera. Draco was standing next to a wingback chair with a strained and questioning look on his face. Draco's wife had taken up residence in the chair and looked at Neville like she had just been sucking on a lemon.

"Mr. Longbottom, welcome to our home. Would you like some tea or cake? Liddy and Maddy made the most delicious chocolate on chocolate for dinner." Lucius offered.

"Well, like I said.." Neville hooked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the floo. "I just need a moment with Draco." Draco's wife, (he really needed find out her name) looked up at Draco questioning.

"Oh, of course." Draco stepped forward. "The garden perhaps, I seem to recall you had a certain fondness when we were boys."

Neville looked down at Sera and smiled at her broad open face. "Sera, would you like to have a piece of cake? I'll be back in just a couple of minutes and we'll head home."

Sera nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Serafina." Sera lifted up a hand to wave and said a quiet "hi."

Mr. and Ms. Malfoy said 'hello' in unison. Lucius Malfoy sat the young boy on his hip down and said, "Introduce yourself, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked across the room at his father who smiled back at the young man and nodded, urging him on.

Scorpius stopped a few steps in front of Neville and Sera and bowed deeply. Neville made to grab the boy when he started to topple over, but he saved himself and straightened back up. "Hello.." The boy looked confused and turned his face back towards his grandfather, who said, "And we would like to invite you.."

"Oh," the young man said cutting off Lucius, "you wanna have some cake?" Scorpius held out his hand and when Sera tentatively held out her right hand Scorpius grabbed it saying "Come on, it's in here," dragging Sera out of Neville's grasp.

"Scorpius! Be careful!" Draco admonished the boy, who instantly ceased dragging Sera out of the room and turned around.

"We'll all go and have a piece." Narcissa interjected, "wait for us Scorpius and remember a gentleman does not drag a lady around like a crup on a lead."

"Oh," Scorpius said as he dropped Sera's hand. Narcissa held out her hands to Scorpius and Sera, who looked up, smiled and said, "You have pretty hair."

Neville swallowed and turned his chin down.

"Why, thank you Serafina, that is so kind." Narcissa said leading the children out of the room.

Neville could just hear a rather petulant sounding Scorpius supply, "My hair's the same." As they turned to go down the hall.

"Well, Astoria, shall we join them?" Lucius said holding his hand out toward his daughter-in-law, who smiled weakly, took the offered hand and stood to leave.

"If she needs me or starts to act up, just send an elf...or call..." Neville trailed off, "I'm sure we won't be far..." Neville turned to Draco for a confirmation.

"Don't worry Longbottom, we'll be just out the doors on the Portico. I think you know it." Draco smirked. Neville noticed that Draco's smirk drew a glare from.. Astoria was it? as she and Lucius made there way to the door arm in arm. As Astoria turned her face back towards the door, Lucius looked back at Neville and rolled his eyes.

The unexpected face caused both men to stifle a laugh they quickly played off as coughs when Astoria turned her face back towards Draco to glare some more as she left the room.

"Um..." Neville really wanted to say something about how lovely Draco's wife was, but was at a loss for words, since he was quiet certain anything he would say at the moment would be taken the wrong way.

"Come on, Longbottom, this is our moment, take advantage of it while you can." Draco said moving towards the French doors, opening one and making an expansive gesture inviting Neville to proceed him outside.

"Mr...um Malfoy..." Neville started. That didn't sound right.

"Draco, please, there's no need to stand on ceremony." Draco smirked again has he rummaged in his vest pocket.

"Oh, well, I suppose you can call me Neville then when I'm not here on Ministry business." That thought gave Neville pause, because except to allay Draco's concern about his father he had absolutely no intention of visiting Malfoy Manor, unless it was for Ministry business. Draco must have had the same thought because he quirked an eyebrow at Neville in question, as he brought what looked to be a hand-rolled cigarette up to his lips.

They strolled to the end of the portico to look at what had to be acres of plants and trees in a rather intricately designed garden. Neville's eyebrows rose is awe. Most Manors boasted several small gardens that wizard families used to grow items needed for potions and a few rose bushes, but Malfoy Manor had plants both practical and fantastic with species Neville hadn't seen anywhere but books.

"Mother's pride and joy." Draco supplied as he lit his cigarette with a self-lighting match.

Okay, maybe he would drop by another time. Maybe Narcissa would let him take a few cuttings. "Your mother created this garden?" Neville said unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

"Well, technically generations of Malfoy's created it," Draco drawled, "but Mother takes great pride in keeping it up and has added a few touches to make it her own."

"Perhaps, we'll take a proper tour sometime.." Draco trailed off.

"Oh, yes!" Neville shook himself out of his distraction, "I just wanted to drop by and follow-up with you about...our discussion we had the other day."

"Oh, how so?" Draco said after taking a drag off his cigarette.

Neville took a moment to reflect before he began. It was generally a good rule to follow before speaking anyway, but doubly so when dealing with a certain type of person, specifically one that could and would use the fact that Neville had off the record information that he had gathered behind the Ministry's back and was getting ready to share said information with the son of a convicted...'Okay, buck up Nev,' no need to have gone and got yourself into this situation if you weren't going to share what you learned,' he admonished to himself.

Draco was staring at Neville rather intently now. A trail of smoke rising from the cigarette as he crossed his arms to hug himself. Neville unconsciously imitated the move his, hand landing against the band of black on his arm. It gave him a jolt of courage and he spoke.

"I went to the healer who evaluated your father before his release."

"And?" Draco asked his voice edged with fear, but his face stoic.

"She said there's nothing to be afraid of...that he's on a kind of 'high' from being free and that he is sane. She said that he would even out in time, but that she believes him to be a changed man."

Draco was silent has he took another drag off the cigarette and walked back to the shaded section of the portico that Neville had seen Draco and his wife fighting in on his previous visit. Neville followed hoping that this wasn't a sign that they to were getting ready to have a row.

Reaching the bench, Draco let his knees hit the stone as he stared into the blackness of the garden through a parting in the vines that shaded the area.

"I, ah..I never thought I'd see him again," Draco's voice sounded like it was being dragged across gravel, "Every month, after every visit I would think 'He's not going to make it'...he thought it to, you know...I could tell when we said good-bye he thought it would be the last time." Draco looked at Neville, a thin wisp of smoke circled near his face before it dissipated and Neville swore he saw a glimmer of a tear in Draco's eyes, before he turned back to look at nothing in particular.

Neville struggled for a moment with the raw emotion he could feel coming from the other man. He had had the same thoughts about his parents, especially when he was young and couldn't fully comprehend what had happened to them. It was why he had jars full of candy wrappers by the time he graduated from Hogwarts, he couldn't bear to throw them away, just in case.

Lost in memory, he didn't notice that Draco had once again turned to regard him. His body brushing Neville's. When Neville turned his head and looked directly into Draco's eyes he suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing and where their bodies where brushing up against one another. Each breath subtlety changing the points of contact. Draco seemed to realize their closeness his eyes widened slightly in embarrassment. Draco turned back to his original position trying to hide the quickness of the movement by taking another drag from his cigarette. Neville felt an odd tightening in his stomach and that..that was...umm..new? to say the least.

Suddenly nervous, Neville began what he could only imagine was the most inane babbling ever heard in the Wizarding world since Gilderoy Lockhart had fist been confunded. He could only imagine it so because by the time he had collected Sera (protesting!) in the middle of her dessert, refused invites to stay and stepped into his study the only thing he could remember was how fast his heart had started beating and how flushed his face felt on that portico.

A jerk to his hand brought his attention away from his inner monologue and down to Sera. Her face was questioning, but Neville suspected that she didn't quite know how to verbalize "What the bloody hell?" yet and just wanted him to calm down enough to let her know that everything was okay. Shaking his head Neville knelt down on one knee and rubbed a chocolate crumb from the corner of her mouth. "Let's get you a bath, okay?" Sera's face relaxed and the action brought a similar feeling to Neville's entire body.

Shoulders that he didn't realize were scrunched up to his ears slumped down. Why was he freaking out again? Oh yeah, getting all hot and bothered over Draco Malfoy. Neville felt his eyebrows scrunch together again. Its not even that he had never had feelings for a wizard before, he liked to think that he just loved people regardless of the packaging. After the war, he played the field a bit, I mean he was only a wizard after all and when witches and wizards are throwing themselves at you it was hard to resist, at least at first it was. It didn't take long for the shine to wear off and Neville was thankful it had because it had led him to Hannah, the love of his life.

Hannah hadn't even been gone a year and he was dishonoring her memory already. 'He's a married man' and marriage is sacred, you know that Nev, he chided himself has he went through Sera's evening ritual on automatic. He's attractive, always has been, but that attitude...except he didn't seem to have the attitude anymore did he? As a matter of fact he seemed to have grown up somewhat...and why..why did he have to stand so close. No one has been that close to him physically in a while except for Sera. Everyone kept there distance or rather Neville kept a spot for Hannah. Projecting her has a barrier in some way. 'This is only natural your 29, you won't be alone forever' and he realized as he lay Sera down that he wouldn't be...at some point he'd have to let Hannah go and move on. Sera hands were on his face. He was sure he looked just as devastated at that moment as he had been that day when the call came into the Ministry and he had realized that he had lost her forever.

He smiled down at Sera's worried face and picked up a book to read to her. He felt calmer now. He reasoned, that this was a part of the process of moving on, it wasn't like anything was going to happen with Draco anyway...it had just been his body taking the first step on to his new life. It could have been anyone that broke down that first barrier, it just happened to be the most inappropriate person in the known world. As he settled in to read to Sera, Neville huffed at his own over-reaction. 'Draco Malfoy' he almost let a laugh out at the thought.

"Let's see what we have here, shall we?" He asked Sera as she settled into the crook of his arm. Neville smiled again at his own silliness and opened the Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Nev, what's up? Gotta minute?" Ron said, his head peeking around the edge of Neville's door.

"Oh yeah, hey Ron" Neville said standing and beckoning Ron in. "I thought you were Sally bringing in some reports."

Ron's eyebrows went into his hairline. "Really, Neville saying things like that could hurt a guy's pride." Ron said smiling a bit at the end.

"Oh, no," Neville felt flustered now. "I didn't mean..."

"No worries mate, I was just yanking your chain a bit." Ron settled in the seat in front of Neville's desk. Neville did home visits for the most part, but he kept a chair in the room for the odd visitor and Sally. Ron or Harry or one of the department sups came by on regular occasions to 'check in' when Neville was in the office for the day.

Neville noticed that Ron's facial expression changed as he began to chew on the corner of his lip. Neville thought about mentioning the habit to Ron for a moment to alleviate the tension, but instead said, "You have news then?"

Ron brought his hands together, one hand a fist that he covered with the other. "They've set a date. All the evidence is in, witnesses and he's out of pre-trail options, so it they want to start the last week of June."

"Almost a year..." Neville mumbled.

"Yeah," Ron said lowering his head for a moment. "Hard to believe."

"It feels like..." and Neville trailed off. It had felt like longer, with the six months it took to track down Finnis Hensley, but his revelation of just a couple of nights ago had made the wound feel fresh.

Ron ducked his head to catch Neville's eyes. "You, okay mate?"

"Yeah Ron, thanks for letting me know, so about 6 weeks or so then?" Neville looked at the calendar covering his desk. He'd need to let his superiors know that he would need some time off and get a few of his visits reassigned.

"Starts that Monday and should be over before the end of the week."

"There's not a chance?" Neville looked at Ron. Ron looked Neville squarely and assured, "No, not a chance, not with one of our own Nev. We wouldn't let you or Han down that way."

"I know." Neville shot Ron what he hoped was a reassuring smile and stood up. "Well, we'll be seeing ya' mate at the V-day celebration, for sure, if not before" Neville nodded, " I'd ask you stay for tea, but when Sally makes it back with those files we'll be buried for the rest of the day."

"Course, Nev," Ron stood as Neville did and took his hand.

"Say hi to Hermione for me and kiss Rose and the baby on the cheek." Neville said as they shook.

"Will do." Ron said as he turned toward the door and made his way out.

Neville sat back down and looked at his calendar for a moment, scribbling the dates he would need off and looking at his schedule. He had a check-in with the Malfoy's that week...the fifth official visit with Lucius.

Neville wondered if it would be a good idea to pawn the case over to whomever took over the visit that week, but shook his head instead to get rid of the thought. He hadn't backed away from an assignment yet and he wasn't about to pull the pity clause to get out of this one, no matter how uncomfortable the thought of being around Draco was making him. He'd toughed out worse than having a tiny bit of attraction to someone's husband and besides how often was he going to be seeing Draco anyway. It was pretty unlikely that he would stay for every one of his father's visits. Hell, most of the parole's themselves tried their best to make the visits go as quickly as possible, no reason Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be the same, Neville reasoned._

The moment seemed oddly familiar to Neville. Then again it should. He'd had the same experience a couple of weeks ago, only this time Tippy led him into a room full of Malfoy's instead of arriving by floo. Narcissa and Lucius stood at the back of the settee, nodding to Neville who nodded back. Draco was leaning against the mantle his eyes cast down to the floor where Scorpius was building with some blocks.

Neville tried not to notice the smirk on Draco's face as Scorpius tried to balance a triangle on top of a stack of blocks as tall as the boy. The structure reminded Neville of Big Ben. Draco's smirk transformed to a smile as Scorpius succeeded in his task and looked up at his father for confirmation of a job well done. Neville smiled too, then realized he hadn't spoken a word yet and turned to see Lucius and Narcissa studying him. Narcissa's shoulders straightened slightly and she tilted her head.

Neville got the distinct impression that she was assessing his 'threat level,' but maybe he was just being paranoid. "Officer Longbottom, welcome." Lucius greeted, "Would you like a seat?" Lucius's hand waved to the other side of settee where the wingback had been pulled a bit to face the settee that Lucius and Narcissa moved to occupy. "Shall was have tea, Mister Longbottom or are our good graces not welcome at this time?" The edge to Narcissa's voice brought Lucius's and Draco's attention. Neville didn't want to look over to Draco, but needed to know if his mother's change in demeanor registered with Draco. Draco was too busy looking at his mother to notice the glance, but Narcissa registered it easily.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. As I said on our last visit.."

"Your last official visit." Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes, my last official visit, we're not allowed to accept any such offers for safety reasons. Not that I think," Neville swallowed, Narcissa face was stone and he knew he was caught. This was the woman who had stood right next to Voldemort and betrayed him to protect her family and now she thought Neville was up to something.

"...think, uh..um.." Neville added brilliantly.

"Darling, perhaps we should let Officer Longbottom get started." Lucius posited, face carefully neutral.

Narcissa looked at Lucius allowing her shoulders to slump a bit, "Of course, my apologies Officer Longbottom." A small smile tried to make its way to her face, but ended up looking a bit like a grimace.

Neville fished his folio out his pocket. He didn't need the script inside, but he felt the need to have something in his hands. He felt Draco's eyes on him and steadfastly refused to look up. Scorpius choose this moment to come to his Grandfather's side, raising his arms in a rather familiar 'hold me' signal.

The move broke the discomfort coming from the small group as Lucius pulled Scorpius up. "Is this alright officer?"

"Yes, yes we'll need to do a check of your wards as we did last time, but as long as you are comfortable we'll just have a little chat, I'll answer any questions you have, do your ward check and I'll be out of your way."

"Very well, then." Lucius dipped his head graciously bidding Neville to begin._

The conversation progressed rather smoothly for the next few minutes as Lucius relayed his activities as he settled back into home life. Neville noticed that he had made no mention of using any of the resources available to parolee's and that except for his family Lucius didn't mention any visits (Neville was grateful for Lucius' discretion) from family, friends or business acquaintances.

"So you've seemed to settle in here, but you haven't mentioned leaving the Manor yet. I did notice that the press were no longer at your doorstep."

"Oh, no not yet, we were thinking of taking a trip to Diagon Alley next week after a quiet weekend at home. Though, Scorpius and I do plan a great adventure in the garden this weekend." Lucius smiled at the boy in his arms. Neville ignored his 'no looking at Draco' rule for a moment as Narcissa attention was on her grandson and looked up to see a slightly distressed look in Draco's eyes. Said eyes were looking right into Neville's, the look almost pleading, and damn his heart, but he felt a slight tug at the look.

The tug brought him back to himself quickly and he said, "So you won't be taking part in any of the celebration's this weekend?"

The room which had always been quiet was suddenly very still.

"Celebrations?" Lucius looked puzzled.

Neville would have slapped his own head if he didn't get the feeling that several others in the room were ready to do it for him. Of course, they may not celebrate Victory Day, they were on the other side after all, but it was pretty common to see anyone who was anyone at one of the public events or one of the many parties and picnics thrown to celebrate the day.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, who ducked her head and then to Draco who put his hands in his pockets and looked down at Scorpius' blocks again.

"Well, Officer Longbottom, if I didn't know better I would think that a cat had crept in and stolen my families tongues." Lucius leaned forward a bit as best as he could with Scorpius still huddled in his lap. " What celebrations, Officer?"

"They call it Victory Day father," Draco said, finally finding his voice. "It's a celebration of the defeat of Voldemort, some public and private events and parties."

Scorpius chose this moment to join the conversation by adding, "And, I don't want to go anyway. My cousins are stupid and I hate them." His voice sounding unconvincing and sullen.

"Scorpius." Draco warned, "The adults are talking now, maybe you should go to your room for a bit."

"No, I don't think you should," Lucius said looking down at the boy in his arms, a sad smile joining Scorpius'. "So you usually spend some time with your cousins during this celebration?"

Scorpius looked at Draco realising that he had broken some rule and pressed his lips together to prevent anything else from coming out.

"Go on to you room, okay? Draco addressed Scorpius softly, though Neville could see that the boys revelation had upset him. "Tippy?"

The elf popped into existence next to Draco who went over to pick up Scorpius out of Lucius's arms. Scorpius bent his head back at his grandfather who leaned forward and kissed the boy's brow. Draco maneuvered so Narcissa could kiss Scorpius in the same spot, before the boy leaned back up and threw his arms around Draco's neck. Hugging Scorpius to him, Neville heard Draco whisper, "It's okay, don't fret over it. Everything is fine."

Scorpius released his hold enough to give Draco a rather doubting look. Draco gave the boy a sweet reassuring smile and Neville felt himself mimicking the smile. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be 'sweet'. Neville felt himself blush a little and turned his eyes down. Draco set Scorpius on his feet next to Tippy and asked the elf to escort Master Scorpius to his room.

The two joined hands as Tippy led the boy out of the room.

The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Lucius stood and looked from his wife to his son. "So, are either of you going to tell me what's going on or do I need to go to my room, so the adults can talk."

"Father," Draco started miserably.

"Perhaps, we should wait until Officer Longbottom has concluded his business before we have this discussion." Narcissa cut in.

Neville still had to check Lucius's wards and was grateful for the chance to escape, but he suspected that Narcissa's motives were not purely to protect her family's privacy. Lucius must have agreed since he replied to Narcissa before Neville could agree to the plan.

"Oh, no I think I may need Officer Longbottom, since it appears that he is the only one here who has no interest in hiding something from me."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry if I've created a disturbance, but I really should.."

Lucius spoke over Neville's attempt to extricate himself from the situation by saying, "What's going on? Why would you hide this from me? Surely, in trying to preserve our name you have attended these events in the past. And, Scorpius's response would seem to confirm..."

"Scorpius was just speaking about his cousins in general, Father. I thought it best they not come over for a while just until you get settled..."

"Well, you should take him to visit them."

Draco looked to his mother for assistance. Narcissa took a deep breathe and looked into her husbands eyes. "He hasn't been invited, Dear."

Lucius looked stricken, "Well, invite them then, I'm fine." Draco and Narcissa shared another look. "But they won't come will they, not while I'm here. He's..they..." Lucius trailed off as his throat began to go hoarse.

"We usually go to the Greengrasses for the holiday, but they made it clear who was and was not invited, so we decided a quiet celebration at home would do." Draco stepped closer to his father. "It's just a party father, next year.." Draco trailed off.

"You should go.." Lucius tried then cleared his throat to make it sound less scratchy.

"We are not going anywhere that you aren't invited." Draco's voice was terse and he looked at his father, his face showing the same steel that Narcissa had directed at Neville just a few minutes before.

"If he wants to spend time with his cousins and play, then I want you to take him, I'll be fine and we can celebrate as a family when you return." Lucius' voice was still strained, but firm.

"Scorpius doesn't want to go without you. He was very excited about the prospect of bringing you along until he mentioned it to Astoria and well, she told him that you wouldn't be going. I hadn't actually even considered that you weren't invited until that moment." Draco added his voice softening.

"Ah, I see and is that why she is visiting her sister this weekend?"

"Yes." Draco added quietly.

"Well, then the public events." Lucius nodded towards Neville. "That Officer Longbottom mentioned. I'm sure..." Lucius voice was taking on a more demanding note, but faded as he saw both Draco and Narcissa wilt.

"Businesses take our money, the Greengrasses invite us for family events because of Astoria, but we aren't welcome at public events like that anymore father. Not Victory Day, not to visit the Ministry, it has been made abundantly clear to Mother and I that we are not...we've found it best to stay to ourselves." Draco said looking at his father miserably.

"We just wanted to give you some time to adjust, Darling. We didn't mean to hide anything, you were so happy and we just wanted a little peace with you for a while." Narcissa walked to Lucius as she spook, laying her hand on his cheek.

Neville had been trying to watch the exchange as neutrally as possible, but when Draco eyes slid over to meet his, he couldn't stop himself from popping in with a, "You could come with me." _

What am I doing? Neville asked himself. He had been trained as an Auror and an officer of the court, but one side-long glance and his tongue had outmaneuvered his brain. Neville stepped out of his way to kick a stone off the walkway as he walked to the Manor gates. He should have taken the momentary shock that the Malfoy's had entered after his invitation as an opportunity to jump into the floo and onto the waiting rooms at Mungo's, maybe Healer Firth would have some time to see... Neville squinted. Is that bush on fire?

Neville came even with the bush in question, peering around the bush a bit to see Draco take another drag off his cigarette, he tried not to think Draco looked rather sexy, but failed. Maybe it wasn't Draco he found attractive at all and he'd developed a cigarette fetish of some sort, he reasoned.

"Hey," Neville said.

"Lo..Neville," Draco smirked and looked down. "That was..." Draco trailed off, his eyes coming up to meet Neville's. "..kind of you to invite us to meet you at the Official Ceremony...I have to be honest though," Neville tilted his head to let Draco know he was listening. "It might not be the best thing for your family or career. I don't think you." Draco took another long drag from his cigarette and blew it out slowly. "You know what's it like to be shunned. For the people you thought of has friends to not even acknowledge your existence. It was years before anyone.. and now that father's been released." Neville noted that Draco's voice quivered slightly. "This will mean a great deal to my family and I want to thank you."

Neville walked off the stone path to stand next to Draco between the two large bushes. Neville could see that the bushes would hide their presence from the perspective of both the Manor house and the gates just a few yards away. "Hide out here often?" Neville queried with a smile.

Draco smiled and looked at Neville only turning his face slightly. "It is a good spot isn't it. Discovered it when I was a boy and eager to see who was visiting father, but didn't want to be caught peeking in keyholes."

"Peeking in keyholes, well it's good to know that you were always such a sweet and well-mannered child and that your behavior at school wasn't a fluke." Neville kept his voice as sincere as possible, but arched his brows at Draco hoping it took it for the ribbing it was meant to be.

"I was a sweet thing wasn't I." Draco replied trying not to laugh, bringing up his cigarette to his pale lips. There was a part of Neville's that wanted to make some comment about 'sweet' and 'lips' but fortunately his brain's ability to control his mouth was once again firmly in place, so no such reply came out.

Neville laughed at Draco's joke and placed his hands in pockets. He knew he should get back to the office before someone became worried and sent an Auror to see why he hadn't returned on-time, but hiding here in the bushes with Draco was nice and he didn't want to leave it just yet. So he stood there in the bushes as Draco took the last drags off his cigarette and watched the world go by for a minute.

Draco silently finished his cigarette and tossed the butt, which disappeared mid-air and turned to Neville. "I believe I promised you a tour of the gardens, would you like to join me?" Draco asked, his voice taking on its more characteristic noble tone. Neville rather missed the lightly joking tone from earlier, but still found it very hard to push the "No, thanks" past his lips.

Disappoint flitted across Draco's face, which he quickly schooled to a face of polite indifference. The moment's lapse had been enough to tug at Neville's stomach and he quickly added that he had to get back to work and check in with his assistant before heading out for another appointment.

"Oh, of course, some other time perhaps?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Neville said softly, before adding. "Well, this weekend then, in the Southern field next Hogwarts at 10 am?" In a slightly more formal tone.

"Till then." Draco smirked slightly, nodded and began walking towards the one of the nearby gardens.

Neville watched Draco for a few steps before making his way to the gates and apparating back to his office._

Neville looked at the clock again. He'd had a lovely evening with Sera and Gran and everyone else was dreaming away. Neville had decided that it would be best not to tell his Gran that he and Sera would be standing next to the Malfoys' at the ceremony this weekend. Best to let her learn afterwards since she was attending the ceremony at Mungo's.

He'd told Gin that he needed to chat with her and Harry when he picked up Sera and she'd promised that Harry would be home tomorrow night. He'd had to assure her that nothing was wrong and hoped that he hadn't misjudged Harry's feelings on the subject. His testimony was the only thing that kept Lucius from doing life in Azkaban and Narcissa from going to prison herself. Harry had made public statements about allowing the Malfoy family to live in peace after Lucius's sentencing and again when his parole date had come round.

Of course, those thoughts kept bringing him back to thinking about Draco. How lonely he'd seemed hiding in the bushes. Neville knew that most of Wizarding society had turned its back on the Malfoy's but he had never taken the time to think about what that meant for them, to be so isolated. And, to make matters worse it seemed that he had made a bad marriage.

Neville fingered a gap between the buttons of his pajama top and felt his skin underneath. The experience had seemed to change Draco, of course maybe that was the maturity that time would have brought anyway, but Neville could see that the 'thank you' Draco had given had been sincere and the emotions he displayed in dealing with his father and his son were the acts and feelings of a man, not the spoiled boy Neville had known and disliked. 'Disliked is it now, you would have said hated before' jeez Nev no sense in re-writing history to justify what you want.' "Want and can't have." He told himself.

He also noted that his hand had just unbuttoned one of the buttons on his pajama top while had had been thinking about Draco and was now playing with a few of the hairs on his lower stomach just below his navel. Neville snatched his errant hand up with the hand he'd had behind his head and lay it down on top of the cover that had slipped down to his hips. "Not you too, I've enough trouble keeping my mouth shut as it is...last thing I need is you playing around." He scolded the hand. "Stay!" he said to the erstwhile appendage as he turned off the lamp with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took a little over two weeks to update, but I managed to do 2 chapters instead of one..YAY!

Neville loved Harry and Gin's place. Gran's house was never home, even when Hannah had been there to fill it with her life and warmth. It was understood that when they finished paying off 'The Leaky' they would be building a home of their own. The old Manor was just too big for the family life he and Han had wanted for Sera and the expense of keeping it up would have been too much to bare. Gran rarely invested any of the family's remaining funds in upkeep but just couldn't let the place go. Neville suspected the only reason she kept the old homestead was because that was the home she had dreamed of bringing dad to 'when' he recovered.

Harry rushed the kids into the backyard while Neville and Ginny finished cleaning up from dinner. George had been over for dinner as well and was happily doing uncle duty by keeping everyone occupied and safe. Gin had volunteered to add Sera to her brood once Neville had gone back to work and transferred to the Probation Department. Gin had Sera for around 5 or 6 hours a day until Neville got off work. Gran liked to say that she and Sera enjoyed their long mornings and it made getting to work easy for Neville since he didn't have to worry about getting Sera ready and to the Potters.

Neville took a moment to remind himself to tell the people in his life that stepped up when Han died how much their support has meant to him. He hadn't had to ask anyone for anything. Gran, the Potters, Weasleys and his supervisors in the Auror department had been there with whatever he needed to keep him and Sera together once Han was gone.

Quiet a different story than what had happened to the Malfoys. Of course, most would say that they deserved the circumstances they found themselves in. Neville agreed that criminals had to face punishment for their misdeeds, but for an entire family to be shunned for over 10 years. The thought was barbaric and that sort of punishment had fallen out of style in the Muggle world hundreds of years ago. There are traditions that are important to hold on to and some that need to fall to the wayside.

Lucius had served his time, his family had been following the letter of the law (part of Neville's background work before Lucius was released back to live in the Manor) and they deserved, no needed to be re-integrated back into society if rehabilitation was ever going to occur. Neville knew from his work as an Auror and an Officer of the Court that it is the people on the fringes of society, those who lack ties and are not invested in there communities that re-offend. They simply have nothing to lose.

Gin and Harry grabbed a few mugs, Harry handing one to Neville as they sat back down at the now cleared table. "So Nev, what's up?" Harry asked in his usual friendly style.

"Well, it's a little complicated and mind it just a favor I'm asking, you have every right to say no and I swear Harry, Gin I will completely understand if you do," Neville paused and took a breath gritting his teeth together for a moment before continuing, "You know I would never ask to trade on your name lightly Harry, but well, that's the favor."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't follow Nev, is this to do with the trial?"

"Oh, God's no, I would never ask anything for myself, 'sides I have assurance from Ron and the prosecutors that everything is covered on that front."

Where to start. "You both know that I was assigned Lucius Malfoy upon his release from Azkaban?" Harry and Gin nodded, Gin taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss that bit of news." Harry said smiling. Harry's relationship, if it could be called that, with the press was as tenuous as Neville's and he'd often fought to keep them away from his day to day life, but had learned to acquiesce when needed.

One of those needed time had been during the weeks leading up to Lucius's release when the press attempted to stir up old hates and fears. Harry had refused to add to the fear and stated repeatedly that he felt justice was running it course and that the Malfoys and any other wizards released in the future should be left in peace as long as they followed Ministry Law. Harry also acquiesced to the press and the Ministry by attending a couple of Ministry events to commemorate the end of the war every year.

This year Harry was attending the ceremony held at Hogwarts, the event that Neville always attended. The event was public and the crowd was always rather large and likely to be a even bigger this year since Harry was going to speak.

"Well, I..and I know what your going to say when I say this because I've said it to myself, but well the Malfoy's they need..they need help."

"Help?" Ginny asked, "In what way?"

"Well, I think everyone knows that Malfoy's were pariahs after the war, but what I don't think most people realised, me included, is that they've been effectively shunned by society."

Neville put his mug down and looked into the cup. It reminded him a bit of trying to read tealeaves in school. "You should see them, they're nothing like I remember. Lucius is, and if you tell anyone I ever said this I'll deny it, like some kind of a hippie on a permanent high. Still tough when he needs to be, but he plays! Kids games, Harry! Like its the most fun he's ever had and eats chocolate cake and teaches Scorpius to bow." Neville shook his head in an attempt to reign in what must be a ridiculous smile. He noticed that Gin and Harry were taking turns smiling at him and each other.

"Narcissa's got ever man in the Manor wrapped around her little finger and a strangely gentle heart, but the protectiveness and ferocity of a lioness when she needs it."

"Yeah, I've seen that myself." Harry popped in.

"And Draco," Neville swallowed. He hoped that his concern for the Malfoys would have been as strong if he hadn't fancied Draco, but he couldn't be sure. "Well, he's married, though she ah.." Best not to continue with that thought. "And a father, a boy, Scorpius. You wouldn't believe that such a prat could actually be, I don't know, kind of sweet when he wants to be." Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"And they love each other, but they're kind of lonely too..." Neville trailed off.

Harry ducked his head bit to catch Neville's eye. "You want me to do something at the Celebration this weekend? To..uh..a." Harry waited for Neville to fill in.

"All they need is a little acknowledgement, maybe if you stopped by and spoke to them for a bit, gave them a chance to express the remorse they feel about ever siding with Voldemort."

"They said that, Nev, they're sorry they ever sided with him." Ginny asked doubt clear on her face.

"Yeah Gin, at least that's what they told me and I believe them."

"I believe them too, Gin, I saw inside that Manor. Lucius drug his family into a mess willingly that's for sure, but I think once they realized what Voldemort was and what he planned to do they were stuck for a way out that didn't end up with them dead."

"If you feel its the right thing to Harry, then you should do it." Ginny regarded him warmly sliding her free hand into his. "I'll be right there with you."

Neville had tried very hard not to begrudge others their happiness since Hannah passed, but sometimes it was hard. Thinking of Hannah for some reason made of think of Draco too. He felt his brow furrow at that revelation. "So you'll do it then, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll do it, but I do want to ask one question Nev. Why? I mean your the most decent fellow I know, but you seem like you've grown rather fond of them and you only been working with them what less than a month?" Harry paused. "You've probably only spent a couple hours with them at the most, yet you seem a bit attached."

"Yeah, well I have only had two visits with them, well official visits that is..." Neville could feel Harry's eyebrows raise. "It's just, you know how I said that Lucius's personality has changed, well Draco expressed some concerns and I felt like I had to follow up on them, so I did and I kind of ended up going to the Manor for a little while one evening and then Draco and I have spoke after each visit for a bit..." Dammit, his cheeks were getting red he knew it.

"Oh, sweet Draco, you mean." Ginny's mischievous smile sent him into a full blush that he felt from his shoulders to his hairline.

Neville saw Harry's eyes go wide for a moment as he looked from Ginny to Neville. "Look Nev, I wouldn't want to tell you your business, but er..um..maybe you shouldn't be letting yourself get too close to the Malfoys." Neville started to protest but Harry cut in. "I'm still going to greet them, mate, but you are his parole officer and it wouldn't do for it to look like your too personally involved. You could get in real trouble, maybe you should uh..." Harry left his sentence hanging and shrugged his shoulders.

Neville was willing himself to stop blushing, but felt certain it was having the opposite effect. "Harry, Gin" Neville mock-glared at her. "It's fine, really, except for this little outing, I have absolutely no plans to make any visits or have any conversations with the any member of the Malfoy family outside of work."

"But you do fancy him Nev, I could tell just the way you said his name." Gin said.

Neville shook his head in embarrassment, "Yeah a bit Gin, but like I said he is married and you know I would never."

"Oh, of course not, but it could cloud your thinking and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Both Ginny and Harry looked at Neville with sad smiles. They were thinking about Han, he could tell.

"You know after Han, I didn't think I would ever, but well time passes. I think its just a safe, school-boy crush on the unattainable, like I used to have for Starla Jade when we were in school." The second that Neville said the name of the Wicked Sisters lead vocalist he knew he'd made a mistake because yeah after the war...well, he was 19 and they had met at a party and had he told Gin about it? Yeah, he had, because she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Neville put his face in his hands. "But this isn't like that!" He said miserably. That earned a snort from Harry.

"No, it's not like that Neville. This could have some real consequences for you." She reached across the table taking one hand off his face so she could look him in the eye.

There is a bad side to having such close and insightful friends as the Potters, Neville thought. "I know, I understand and like I said, I'm fine. Nothings going to happen with me and Draco Malfoy."

"After this weekend, it will be business as usual and well, as soon as the trial is over, I think I'll take you up on that offer to meet a couple of your friends. It might do me some good to meet some new people." Neville smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea, Nev." Harry smiled back at him.

"Hey, let's go out and play with the kids, I'm sure George is ready to pull his hair out." Harry grabbed Gin's hand as they stood and went for the door.

"Yeah, good idea, mate a game of chase seems just the thing." Neville said as looked down to put his mug in the sink behind Harry and Gin. A picture of the Malfoy's chasing Scorpius and Sera in the Manor garden flashed threw his head, the image was so vivid it froze him in his tracks for a moment.

Harry looked back from the door, Neville supposed to see what had stopped his progress. Harry tilted his head to the side getting ready to ask a question, but Neville decided to plaster on his widest smile, slap his hands together and walk quickly towards his friend before Harry's thought could become words. "Shall we?" Neville said brightly, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

In Neville's opinion Serafina Angelia Longbottom was the most beautiful 4 year-old in the known world. She must have sensed his pride because she was taking great delight in swirling around in the formal robes Neville had dressed her in for the ceremony and watching the hem flare out as she turned. "You'll make yourself sick if you keep that up." Neville stated plainly trying to not make it a challenge to continue.

His decided that his efforts must have failed because she said defiantly, "No, I won't Daddy. Watch me!" Sera's arms flung out wider as she spun faster. "Sera" he warned. She heard the warning in his voice and stopped. Well, at lease her body stopped. He could tell that her head was still spinning as she blinked her eyes trying regain her equilibrium before plopping on her bottom. Neville was trying to hide a laugh when he heard the quiet pops of apparation nearby. The Malfoys were right on time.

Neville turned to greet them and suddenly understood the reason some people might dislike the family regardless of their political or social standing. Not only was each member impeccably dressed in the finest robes money could buy, they were a rather fetching lot. Narcissa could turn any man's head with her delicate and refined beauty. A beauty that her son reflected in his slender form and fine features. Lucius was more broadly built and classically handsome and Scorpius seemed like he might have some of Lucius's physical features once he grew out of his awkwardness. It seemed that the only feature the boy had inherited from his mother were eyes that tended more toward blue than the grey-silver of the rest of the family.

"Mr. Longbottom," The family executed a perfectly synchronized bow, while Narcissa curtsied. Neville wondered if they practiced that at home.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms's., Draco." Neville said and sent a smile down to Scorpius. Sera sat up and came to her father's side leaning against him. Neville seriously hoped she wasn't getting ready to vomit on him. He looked down and said, "I told ya so."

"Dada!"

"Well, I did! You best not throw up on those robes."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Scorpius who said, "Watcha sick for?"

"Scorpius," Draco admonished lightly. "One does not ask such personal questions."

"Oh," Scorpius said, eying his father as though he didn't quite believe him.

"Here, I'll show you." Sera said coming from Neville's side to grab Scorpius's hand. Neville really needed to teach her a few manners. Ginny and Harry's kids were wonderful, but Sera rarely played with anyone outside of their circle and well, they weren't ones to stand on ceremony. Neville watched as Sera grabbed Scorpius' other hand once they had cleared the group a bit and began dragging him in a circle. "Sera, be careful."

Neville started to approach the children, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "It's alright," Draco smiled at his son, "let them play. I'm sure Scorpius is bored to death of having only adults as his playmates."

"Quite right, Dragon, we're too careful with him. Every boy needs a few good bruised knees and elbows." Lucius said smiling at the two children spinning around in a circle, laughing as they began to swirl faster each trying to keep the other from falling. "It builds character. I sometimes think that we were too careful with you as a child and it was the reason you were such a...dramatic teen."

Neville had to bring a couple of fingers up to his lips as her pursed them together.

"Father!" Draco hissed.

Neville rather enjoyed Draco's mortified expression. Gods the man was actually blushing.

"Surely, your not going to deny.." Lucius began.

"Lucius!" Narcissa grabbed her husband's forearm, but seemed to be biting her cheeks to keep a laugh in herself.

Neville was having a hard time breathing as he too struggled not to laugh. He tried to think of something to say to alleviate Draco's mortification, though there was a part of him that enjoyed seeing Draco's face flush.

Finally, the gravitational pull of their spinning became too much for Sera and Scorpius and they flew apart landing on their bottoms and backs in the grass breathing hard through peels of laughter.

Pops from apparation and portkeys began to filter in from around the clearing and the elder Malfoys took each other's hands and stepped away a few feet. Draco and Neville went to where Sera and Scorpius were lying in the grass and knelt down to help the two still giggling children to their feet.

"Oh, Scorpius your hair is a mess." Draco said pulling some grass off the top of the boys head as he helped him to stand.

Neville noticed a small clump of dead grass at his feet that was just too enticing. He picked up the blades and threw them at the top of Draco's head turning around quickly to face Sera. Scorpius and Sera both laughed as Neville turned innocent eyes to Draco. "What?"

"You threw that!" Draco said accusingly, running his hands through his hair trying to shake out the dried grass.

"Uh?" Neville thought he played dumb pretty well, but Sera ratted him out. "You did Dada, I saw you!" She laughed. Scorpius piped in as well, with "I saw it to, father. It was him." The boy was pointing at Neville and smiling like he had just solved his first case.

Neville rolled his eyes as he picked up Sera and said, "Really Draco, it's just a little grass, no need to be so.." Neville smiled, "..dramatic."

Neville was pleased to see he had succeeded in bringing back Draco's blush before he turned to head toward the stage.

The ceremony was going well, as usual. A few politicians had made their speeches about greatness and loss and soon Harry would be asked from the crowd to say a few words.

He and the rest of the Weasley's were just a few steps to Neville's left, close to the stage so Harry had easy access. The Malfoy's were a few steps to Neville's right. The plan was for Harry to stop and speak with the Malfoy's for a few moments after he left the stage. That would let most of the crowd and press see that the Great Hero! Harry Potter accepted the Malfoy's presence before everyone got distracted by the feast prepared for the event.

Wizarding society was fickle, but Neville and the Malfoys agreed that just a small showing like this would do a great deal to release some of the pressure against the family. Draco had said that they didn't want special treatment just to be considered as everyone else was, not even so much for themselves but to ensure Scorpius's treatment in the future.

A great roar of applause came from the audience when Harry was introduced. Harry still hated doing these events, but acknowledging the sacrifices made during the war was important to him so he came every year to celebrate the lives of lost friends and family with the crowds.

Neville listened intently to Harry's words and clapped when he finished and left the stage. As arranged, he stopped by to speak with the Malfoy's. Neville kept a respectable distance and tried not to listen in, but he could tell from the body language of the group that they were all doing their best to be careful and respectful. Lucius picked up Scorpius to introduce him to Harry. The boy hid his face in Lucius's hair the same way he had when first introduced to Neville. The move made Harry smile and seemed to break the tension of the moment.

Harry motioned for Gin to join him. Neville saw a look of discomfort pass across Draco's face, but it was quickly followed by what Neville guessed to be guilt. Harry introduced his family to the Malfoys and they spoke for another moment. Neville could see the press taking notes and trying to listen in on the conversation. Scorpius emerged when Harry introduced the boys and Lily to him and Lucius sat the boy down to say hello. Draco's face was glowing with pride when he looked down at the boy as the children regarded each other.

"Dada, can I go play?" Sera said squirming in Neville's arms. Neville let her down and said, "Sure, but don't go to far." Sera ran over and grabbed Scorpius and Al's hands to drag them into her new favorite game. The conversation between the adults seemed to relax as they watched the children play. Harry excused himself when the banquet tables arrived as he would be asked to start off the line.

Gin began to gather the children taking them to join the rest of her family at an area they had set up at the edge of the field. Neville had been invited to join their family and headed to grab Sera. Narcissa called Scorpius to come along and Neville realised they were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, your not staying then?"

The family looked at one another then Draco answered, "We thought perhaps it would be best to stay just a short time. We're very grateful for the invitation and the welcome from Mr. Potter, but we don't want to intrude." The family was smiling at him and he could see the gratitude in their faces. It made him a little uncomfortable and reminded him a bit of how he was treated after the war. He wanted to think of some reason they should stay and looked to Draco.

Draco was just a couple of feet away and was looking at him in a way that made Neville's stomach flip. "We are going to have a picnic in the garden at the Manor. Would you like to join us?" Draco asked softly, his face turned down. Neville could tell he was expecting a refusal. And, dammit Neville would have to refuse, not only had he promised to join the Potter-Weasley families, he could not be seen going home with the Malfoys from a public event it would be all over the Department by Monday morning.

Fortunately, Neville didn't have to say anything because James came running back to grab Scorpius and Sera still entwined hands. "Mum, says to come on or you'll miss the franks."

Scorpius looked up to Draco with pleading eyes. Neville hoped he didn't have the same look on his face, but when Draco looked up from his son to say something to Neville, Neville could see his resolve melt. Draco looked back to his parents who nodded. "Well," Draco smiled to down at his son, "lets go, then."

James let go of the little ones hands and Sera began skipping towards the area of the fields the Weasley's and Potters had staked out with some tables and tents. Scorpius had evidently never skipped before because he was looking at Sera in wonder and asking, "What are you jumping for?"

"I'm not jumping. I'm skipping!" Sera's tone was less than kind and Neville was getting ready to scold her when he looked to his right and saw Draco smirking at him. Here he was walking through a field, Draco at his side, their children ahead and his parents behind and it didn't seem strange at all. It didn't even feel that strange to see Draco looking at him and smirking about their children. Neville shook his head as they walked behind the children, trying not to laugh as Scorpius attempted to skip for the first time.

So walking through fields with the Malfoys had seemed normal, but the past several hours had been completely surreal. The Weasley family had been very welcoming and the Malfoys had had enough common sense not to enrage anyone. They had kept to themselves while eating, struggling a bit getting Scorpius to calm down enough to actually eat his meal, but they had seemed to enjoy the experience nonetheless.

Neville and Sera had lunched on an extremely large blanket with the Potters a couple of yards from the Malfoys who had transfigured a robe into a blanket for themselves. Neville had been sneaking peeks over to where the Malfoys sat just to check that things were going well. Though, he tried to be less obvious about it when Narcissa caught him and glared at him in response.

Once the children had eaten and had a few minutes to digest they were let loose into the fields to play. Scorpius stuck pretty close to Sera, who was tagging along with the several of the Potter and Weasley cousins. This of course meant that he and Draco were tagging along as well. Gin and Mione were tending to the little ones with some of the other mums under one of the trees lining the wide field and Harry and several of the Weasley boys struck up some sort of game using a black and white ball similar to a bludger.

Arthur Weasley had pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and invited the Malfoys to join him and few others outside their tent. Narcissa had looked tentative at the offer, but Lucius smiled broadly and patted Arthur on the shoulder like they were old friends.

"Gods did we ever have that much energy?" Neville asked.

"I'm sure we did but I would wager mine was spent in mischief and yours?" Draco quirked his eyebrow. Up until this point they had spent the last hour or so talking about the children and their games, keeping their conversation light. Neville could continue to do the same but found himself answering frankly instead.

"Oh me, well it was just me and Gran, so a lot of time spent quietly thinking about...well, about the future, I guess."

"Even when you were a small child?" Draco eyed him dubiously. "What did you have to ponder about the future?"

"Well, at first, you know, a great deal of it was about my parents, if and how they would recover and what we would do when they did." Neville felt a little strange sharing these thoughts in the middle of a crowd, but Draco was watching him with this considering look on his face as he leaned closer to listen. "Then later on, my future as a student and an Auror..." Neville trailed off.

"You didn't want to be an Auror?"

"Well, yes and no. I don't think I ever really made a decision about it, it was what was expected and that's what I did." Neville shrugged his shoulders feeling a bit ashamed of sounding so pathetically whipped.

"I understand you know." Draco caught his eye. "Most of my choices were made for me, even when my parents or...others pretended there were options." Neville could hear the edge of bitterness to Draco's words.

Neville was thinking of a way to respond that didn't include hugging Draco close to him and telling him that no one would ever force him to do anything he didn't want to ever again, when Draco continued, "It won't be like that for Scorpius though, I and even my parents are going to make sure he has a good life, a happy one, one he chooses..."

"And your wife?" Neville added, not meaning to make it a question.

Draco regarded him and looked back to the children playing a few feet away. "I know that your family is pure blood, but that you choose your wife?"

"Yes." Neville answered then widened his eyes in amazement when he realised Draco's meaning, "You, they..didn't, no, nobody!" Neville was astonished, betrothals and marriage contracts between families were rare even in his Grandmother's day, but in this day and age to have your spouse chosen for you.

"Your marriage was arranged?" Neville hissed as quietly as he could.

Draco rolled his lips together and asked in a distant voice. "You disapprove then?"

Neville sputtered, "It's not for me to approve or disapprove, I'm just shocked. You wanted to marry that way?"

Draco smirked at Neville, "No, it would not have been my choice to marry Astoria or marry at all really, but we do have a traditional, legal and binding marriage contract, so Scorpius is mine to raise as I see fit. Which will include allowing him to make his own life, whether he chooses to be lord of the Manor or a groundskeeper, as long as he is happy. I won't tie him to name and status beliefs that have no place in the modern Wizarding world."

Neville was pondering what to say to that revelation when he was interrupted by Sera running up and grabbing his legs. "Dada, its too hot!"

"Do you want to back to the tents then to rest and get some water?" Neville queried as he saw Scorpius come to Draco, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. The children and most of the adults had shed their outer robes in consideration of the heat, but the boy's fine hair just couldn't seem to get dry.

"Nooo, Dada I want to play some more." Sera whined.

"Come on, Sera, maybe we should go rest for a bit." Sera instantly retracted her arms and crossed them around her chest. He was getting ready to pull out his stern daddy voice when he heard Draco say, "Oh come on, no need to be such a spoilsport, Mr. Longbottom." Draco said, smiling as he pulled his wand from his sleeve. "Besides, I have the perfect solution."

"Oh, really, Mr. Malfoy, pray tell what it is?" Neville asked trying not to laugh at Draco's faux haughty expression.

"Aquapila" Draco said, pointing his wand at the ground.

In the spot were Draco pointed a waist high pile of bubbles appeared. Draco grabbed the top bubble from the pile and knelt down to show it to Sera, Scorpius and the other children who had gathered to see what Draco had created.

Draco turned the bubble in hand and Neville could see water sloshing around in the transparent circle. "Can we drink it?" Albus asked, tilting his head at the sphere.

"You could, I got the water from the lake, so it should be fairly clean, but.." Neville had just enough time to close his eyes before the ball of water hit his chest. "they are more fun to throw." Draco said smiling though he was trying to keep his balance, which had been thrown off when he whirled the aquaball at Neville.

There were many good things about being a trained Auror. One of those things was the ability to quickly turn a situation to his advantage. Seeing Draco struggle, Neville took the opportunity to push him on his arse and grab an arm full of the aquaballs, lobbing one at Draco's chest as he ran back a few steps to set up an attack.

Neville's moves inspired the surrounding children, who raided the pile grabbing handfuls and tossing them at one another while trying to dodge their friends. Sera and Scorpius both squealed as they were hit and ran to the pile to take their revenge. Draco quickly conjured another pile and began chucking the balls at passing children who were taking advantage of his position on the ground. Neville could see Draco's eyes tracking him and plotting his next move. It was uncommonly thrilling to be looked at in that why by those steel grey eyes.

The group of squealing, running children where attracting the attention of the field, especially when James took the opportunity to soak his dad and a couple of his Uncles. Neville cast the spell to set up another pile of aquaballs nearby as Harry and the others left their game to join in.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, Arthur, for the life of me I can't recall why we were always at odds, your such a fine fellow." Lucius said tipping his empty glass to Arthur for a re-fill. Arthur obliged smiling, though several replies to that query had crossed his mind, but at this point he figured bringing up the past would only make a bad end to a beautiful day.

"Narcissa, are you sure?" Arthur posited, pointing the bottle her way. She replied with a polite "No, thank you, Mr. Weasley," and returned to watching the children playing in the field.

Arthur had decided to bring the firewhiskey, against Molly's wishes, when Harry and Ginny had shared their plans to invite the Malfoys to join them today. He'd heard Harry's plea for understanding and trusted Neville's opinion, but well it never hurt to grease the wheels a bit. To be honest he was surprised that the Malfoys joined them, but if they were as isolated as Neville and Harry said, he guessed any company would have been welcome.

They had kept the conversation light discussing to joys of grandchildren and the wonderful day. Arthur was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying this Lucius Malfoy 2.0, as they would say in the muggle world. Narcissa was proving more of an enigma. She was very polite, of course, but Arthur could see that something was causing her distress. She took turns smiling at the playing children, her grandson especially, and creasing her brow as she studied the field.

Draco seemed to be the cause of her distress, but the boy, no man, was doing nothing more than having a discussion with Neville. Perhaps, Arthur reasoned, she was worried that the two men conversing would cause an issue for Lucius's parole, but really it was a public setting and... and.. Wow, they were standing awfully close weren't they. He wondered if anyone else noticed that the two men were taking turns surreptitiously looking at the other or how close they tilted their heads together when they spoke or how they kept looking into each others eyes for too long to be considered polite.

Uhm, Arthur thought bringing his drink up to his lip. He noticed Lucius watching him as he started to take a drink. "I know, you see it too," Lucius said matter-of-factly, "Narcissa's convinced Draco's going to jump out of the cupboard and land on our Mr. Longbottom."

Arthur reflected, as Lucius patted him on the back to help clear his airway, that Molly would never forgive him if he permanently damaged his lungs by inhaling firewhiskey.

Neville was thoroughly soaked. He had rid himself of his vest to help him move faster and saw that Sera and most of the other players were drenched as well. The spectators were laughing and the children had been smart enough not to douse anyone who wasn't playing. He had gotten almost everyone once and he could tell that the children and adults were on the verge of being played out.

Suddenly, he felt himself being watched and heard the ball before he felt it crash into the back of his head. "Dramatic hey, Longbottom," Draco's hair was disgustingly dry when Neville turned around with his last aquaball in hand. Draco's smirk fell.

"I think our game is over, Mr. Longbottom." Draco tried.

Neville just shook his head in a pitying manner. "No, I think not, Mr. Malfoy, there seems to be one ball left in play." Neville lifted his arm and saw Draco's body tense. Neville couldn't help but notice how Draco's wet shirt clung to his slender frame, how his body thrummed with energy. He looked into Draco's eyes and could see that his pupils were blown wide in excitement. Neville wished they were anywhere but a field surrounded by hundreds of wizards.

"Well, are you going to do it or not, Longbottom?" Draco's eyes were on fire. "I'm waiting."

Neville swallowed and was sure everyone in the vicinity could hear his heart beating wildly. Draco must have seen something in Neville's face because instead to retreating back he began to move toward Neville very slowly never taking his eyes from Neville's. 'Oh my Gods,' Neville thought, 'if comes any closer I am going to snog the hell the out of him right here in this field.'

"Draco!" Neville heard someone casting a sonorous say. Gods, was that Narcissa calling them out. "Scorpius!" she called.

Draco's face instantly fell and he turned scanning the area for his son. Neville spotted the boy almost immediately because Sera was running towards Neville saying, "Stranger, Dada!" as she turned to point to Scorpius.

And, there was in fact, a stranger, holding the boys arms as he struggled to get away. Draco began to run towards Scorpius, as did Neville, scooping up Sera as he went.

The face was familiar to Neville, but it wasn't until he heard the man speaking that he knew him. Colin Creevey had been the youngest student to die at the Battle of Hogwarts, his brother and father came to the ceremony every year. Gerald Creevey was a good man, but his grief often got the better of him and he would end up seeking solace in alcohol.

At the moment, he seemed to be trying to talk to Scorpius, but the boy was obviously upset at being held in place by a person he didn't know and was trying to get away. Neville saw Draco draw his wand. Oh, this was going to be bad. If Draco fired on a grieving father after Harry had publicly acknowledged him, the family would be vilified in the press. Neville was getting ready to shout for Draco to stop when he saw several others heading their way. Evidently, James had also gone to get an adult and Neville saw that Harry was also drawing his wand.

Scorpius let out a wail and Draco acted. Even Harry's expelliarmus wasn't fast enough for Draco's "Accio Scorpius." Neville didn't even know you could accio a person. Scorpius flew into his fathers arms, Draco stumbling a bit with the impact and the loss of his wand from Harry's spell. Instantaneously, Narcissa apparated next to Draco, grabbing a crying Scorpius and disapparating. Neville swung his head to find that she and Scorpius were now with Lucius and Arthur. 'Wow!' he thought, 'they had to have practiced that to.'

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Draco seethed at the still kneeling man.

Gerald's red face grew sharp with anger. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I.." he pointed to his chest, "don't hurt children," he yelled. "I was just telling him about my boy and how brave he was, how he should be here." The mans face fell as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Not you, not your family!" Gerald tried to stand as Harry and George came to the mans aid.

"Oh, now Gerald, you shouldn't say such things." George admonished, as he helped the man find his feet. "We've come to honor those we lost, celebrate them, not to frighten little children."

Neville sat Sera down and told her to go down to the tents and came to stand next to Draco. "His family," Gerald tried, "it's cause 'a folks like him I lost my Colin." The man started to sob. Neville saw some of those gathered part as Dennis Creevey came though the crowd and ran to his dad.

"Dad!" Dennis said, putting an arm under the mans shoulder. "Dad, its alright. Here now, what did I tell you about drinking too much." Harry and George gave the men some room as Dennis began to guide his father away. Once he got his father steady he turned to Harry, "I'm sorry we disturbed your celebration."

"Oh, no worries," Harry turned an eye to regard Draco, who was standing as still as stone, "No harm done, just get him some help, yeah." Harry pleaded with a slight grimace.

Dennis cast a glance at Draco and said, "Yeah, yeah," before heading back into the crowd.

Draco still hadn't moved, his eyes were staring at the spot of grass where Gerald had been kneeling. "Mr. Potter, my family and I would like to thank you and your family for the hospitality you have shown us today." Draco said hollowly, "I think we shall take our leave."

Harry began to say something, but Neville couldn't hold his tongue, "You don't have to go." He hadn't meant for it to sound pleading, but he knew it did. The others who had gathered began to edge away as Harry and George encouraged them to get back to enjoying the day.

Draco came out of his trance once the crowd had dissipated somewhat and looked at Neville. All the joy and fire of just a few minutes past was gone from his now ghostly pale face. "I think it would be for the best, don't you?" Draco smiled, "I need to get Scorpius home, try to," Draco inhaled sharply through his nose and blew the air out of his mouth. "I need to talk to Scorpius about what happened, get him calmed down a bit." Neville followed Draco's gaze downfield. Lucius had the boy now and was gently rocking him as Narcissa gathered the robes they had shed earlier. Arthur and Molly were talking to Lucius and Molly bent down to offer the boy something to drink. Scorpius just buried his head into Lucius shoulder as Lucius shook his head kindly refusing Molly's offer.

"Yeah, I had to tell Sera." Neville started and cleared his throat. He looked back into Draco's eyes. "I, a,..I'm not an expert, but just tell him the facts as simply as possible and let him know if he has any questions you'll answer them." Draco looked at him, his shoulders releasing a bit of the tension they held as he tried to smile.

Neville placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Right now, he's just had a fright, he probably didn't even understand half of what Gerald said and all he'll want to know is that he and you and the rest of your family are safe."

Draco looked away, "I guess, I thought I had more time to talk to him about what happened, about how everything happened." Draco finished quietly.

Draco shook his head and smirked at Neville, "Well, I guess there was a good side to being shunned after all."

"He doesn't need to know everything, Draco, not yet." Neville said, consoling.

"No, not yet." Draco said.

Something caught Draco's attention and he nodded across the field, presumably at Narcissa, who was now standing with Lucius a few feet from Molly and Arthur. "We're off, I think." Draco tried to make his voice sound light. "Tell the Potters and the Weasleys again, how grateful we are for their hospitality." Neville let his had slide from Draco's shoulder and was shocked when Draco grabbed it quickly before it fell.

Neville looked at his large hand caught in Draco's fine thin fingers. Draco's grey eyes were moist with unshed tears that Neville wished he could wipe away. "And, thank you too, Neville. This has, well, had been the most.. um.. fun I've had in a long time." Draco said his brow knitting together slightly as he squeezed Neville's hand releasing it quickly.

"You're Welcome." Neville said as Draco disapparated. Neville saw Draco join his family in the distance and watched as the family disappeared. A hand on his shoulder startled him as he turned to see Harry smiling at him. "Hey Nev, give us hand packing up? The kids are knackered."

Neville smiled at his friend returned the pat to his back and said, "Sure Harry, after you."

Neville tapped the Hawthorne wand against his fingers. Harry had given him the wand as they packed up from the day asking him if he would mind seeing that it got back to Draco. Neville had the feeling that his friend was providing a legitimate reason for him to go and check on the residents of Malfoy Manor. Neville could tell that Harry was a bit conflicted about giving him the wand i.e. an excuse to visit the Manor, but he knew Harry trusted him and his judgment.

Neville looked into the floo and debated for a moment if Harry's trust was perhaps misplaced. Sera was in bed for the night as was Gran. Sera almost never woke in the night anymore and if she did Gran was a light sleeper. He studied the clock on the Mantle, nearly 10, too late to call in person. Even an Owl at this time of night would be rude unless it was an emergency.

"Draco's probably asleep by now anyways." He reasoned. 'Gods, why am I even debating this, I am not going to Draco Malfoy's house this late at night.' While his wife is out, his subconscious supplied helpfully.

Gran and Sera visited Uncle Algie every Sunday afternoon for a few hours. Neville usually joined them, but sometimes he stayed home to putter in the garden. It would be a perfect time to drop by the Manor, return the wand and check in on Draco. He would have to floo to prevent the press from prying as he was certain they would seek comment after the events of the day.

He still hadn't mentioned to Gran his part in assisting the Malfoy's and with any luck she wouldn't ask. Though if he had to be honest with himself, he rather doubted their appearance at the celebration would go without comment, especially since Sera had mentioned Scorpius several times throughout the evening. Gran had made a face at the name, but hadn't ask for more details.

'Yes, sneaking into Malfoy Manor while his family was away sounded like a perfect plan.' Neville rolled his eyes at himself. His wife will probably be home at least. It'll do me good to see their family together. Neville's face heated thinking of his near loss of control this afternoon. He could have very well humiliated himself by grabbing Draco and snogging him in front of half of the Ministry. Draco would probably have been mortified, probably, thought Neville, but the way he looked at me.

That thought was leading no where good and his face heated even more when he realised he was no longer tapping the wand against his hand but running his fingers up and down the wand in a rather suggestive manner. He dropped the wand like it was on fire.

Neville rubbed his face, picked up the wand and hid it behind the bric-a-brac on the mantle. "I'll take the wand tomorrow and that will be the end of this Neville Longbottom!" He told himself sternly. He actually believed it for a moment before he closed his eyes and saw a flash of grey fire. Neville exhaled deeply, turned from the floo and made his way to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Neville repeated. When Neville had called, almost 10 minutes ago now, Tippy had answered right away asking Neville to wait for a moment while he found Ms. Malfoy. Neville had tried to explain that he actually wanted to see Draco, but the house elf had frantically moved his eyes from side to side and answered (lied) that Master Draco wasn't taking visitors at the moment and that Neville would have to wait for Ms. Malfoy.

Neville had agreed but couldn't understand why he was being made to wait so long. He had a feeling that his Gran's visit with Uncle Algie would be short today and he had several things he wanted to get done in the garden before she and Sera returned. Gran had read The Prophet that morning at breakfast. Neville had thought he would pass the morning without comment in regards to the Malfoy family's presence at the celebration, until Gran had called his attention to a photo.

The Potter-Weasley children as well as Sera and Scorpius had been playing a game of tag in the field and were the subject of the shot. The children were running and laughing. The commentary below the picture made mention of the children's names and ages. He and Draco weren't even mentioned in the caption, but if one looked into the background you could see Draco leaning in to speak to him, a smile spreading across Neville's face.

Neville thought ruefully that wizards his Gran's age were supposed to have poor eyesight. "Do you think it's wise to be seen with the son of..of one of your assignments, dear?" She had said trying to sound nonchalant.

Neville had explained that they were just keeping an eye on the children and chatting at a public event, he didn't see that there was anything to worry about. He doubted that anyone else would even notice the picture. She had regarded him for a moment made an 'umm' sound and continued to read her paper. Later when he had begged off going to Uncle Algie's to work in the garden, Neville knew that she sensed something was off, but she had been uncharacteristically quiet about it.

Neville was so deep in thought that he gave a start when Narcissa's face popped into the fire. "Mr. Longbottom," she greeted, her voice hoarse and choked with emotion, "Please come through."

"Yes, yes of course." Neville felt edgy as he came through into the Manor house. What on earth could make Narcissa Malfoy so upset that she had cried herself hoarse. "What is it Ms. Malfoy, is Draco alright, Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy?" Neville asked frantically.

"It's not my news to share Mr. Longbottom. Draco's in the garden, please speak with him, he's, I've never seen him so..." She trailed off and swiped a handkerchief under her nose before looking up at him and saying, "Please," again.

"Of course," Neville said as headed for the French doors. "Where is he?" Neville had asked Narcissa, but it was Tippy who answered. "Master Malfoy, is in the gazebo, Mr. Longbottom."

"Shall I announce Mr. Longbottom, Ms?" Tippy turned to Narcissa.

"No, no Tippy, I think Mr. Longbottom will be fine." Narcissa tipped her head to Neville. He took it as permission to proceed and opened the French doors.

It took him a few minutes to find a path to the gazebo. He had seen it from the Portico, but the garden's design had required him to travel back a few times to find the right path.

As he got closer he could see Draco sitting on a wood bench with his forehead in his hands, a cigarette burning between two fingers and a bottle of firewhiskey between his feet.

"Draco, what's happened?" Neville asked running up the short stairs into the semi-enclosed space. Draco's head shot up out of his hands and Neville could see that the man had obviously been crying for some time. His eyes were red and puffy and his face damp. He tossed the cigarette and attempted to clean his face with his hands as Neville came to kneel in front of him.

"What, what are you doing here?" he rasped. Neville could smell the alcohol coming off the man and looked at the half-empty bottle between them. "I was returning your wand. Your mother won't tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Neville pleaded kneeling in front of Draco and putting his hands on Draco's knees.

"Astoria," Draco started, took a deep breath and started again, "she was supposed to come home from her sister's today. Instead she firecalled to inform me that she was breaking our marriage contract and filing a formal suit for full custody of Scorpius." Draco brought one hand up to cover his eyes and rub his forehead.

"What?" Neville asked. "Can she do that?"

"Oh, she can. Her brother-in-law is one of the best solicitors in England. She said that..um.." Draco brought his hands down and clenched them into fists. "That he's been researching breaking the marriage contract for some time and he believes that she will get full custody of Scorpius." Draco huffed a laugh, "She, of course, may consider occasional supervised visitation if an equitable financial agreement can be made."

"That's blackmail! She can't hold your child hostage that way. Go to court. Fight it."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Yes, I'm sure a Ministry justice is going to hand over custody to a family of deatheaters!" Draco struggled for a moment to contain his emotions. "I'm going to lose him." Draco finished miserably, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

Neville's hands where on Draco's cheeks before he had even realised he had moved them. He brushed the new tears falling from Draco's eyes with his thumbs and angled Draco's head so he could look into his eyes.

"No, your not!" Neville said emphatically. "Even if the contract can be broken a judge won't take your child from you completely." Neville shuffled so that he was looking up into Draco's face. "I have parolee's who have gone through the same thing after being released. Everyone thinks that the parent who hasn't been in jail will get full custody, but it almost never happens. She'd have to prove that you're harmful to Scorpius or that you intend to harm him." Draco snuffled, a little bit of hope showing in his eyes.

"I'll take veritaserum, anything!" Draco said, his voice rising.

"You don't have to do anything like unless you want to, the court only wants what is in Scorpius's best interest and from what I've seen its having his father and the rest of his family in his life."

Draco's eyes shed a few more tears that Neville dutifully wiped away. "You'd.., you would tell them that, if they asked?"

Neville smiled, "I wou..uh." Neville words were cut off by Draco's lips pressing to his. He froze for a moment until he felt Draco begin to hesitate and pull away, but Neville hands were still on his cheeks and he used them to keep Draco in place and pressed his lips against Draco's.

Draco's hands came up to cover his ears for a moment before threading back into his hair as he opened his mouth to allow Neville to deepen the kiss. Neville needed closer and scooted forward on his knees tipping the half empty bottle of firewhiskey over. The sound of liquid splashing on the floor registered through the haze of pleasure he was feeling at being kissed and held after so long without it and he began to lessen his hold on Draco's face and slowly pull out of the kiss. Draco ending it with a nip to his bottom lip.

"I used to dream about that lip." Draco said, his voice deep, as one hand released Neville's hair to come down and cup his cheek, a thumb tracing his bottom lip.

Neville swallowed audibly, "Really?" he couldn't help but smile even as he felt his face heat.

"Really," Draco smiled weakly.

Firewhiskey began to soak into the knee of Neville's trousers and he looked down. Draco looked down to and reluctantly let go of Neville as he stood to avoid the mess. Draco stood as well and stepped around the mess, insinuating himself into Neville's space. Neville's drew his arms around Draco. "I think at some point very soon, I'm going to have to insist you share those dreams with me." Draco leaned into Neville placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

That kiss led to another which led to Draco pulling him tightly against his chest as their kisses became increasingly passionate. Draco hands took turns roaming over his back and shoulders then fisting in Neville's jacket as they angled their heads and lips exploring. Neville could taste the alcohol on Draco's tongue now that the flavor from his cigarette had faded and it began to have cooling effect on Neville's libido. For God's sake his wife just left him and he's half drunk, what am I doing, he thought. Neville willed his body to calm down and began pulling away from the kiss slowly to show Draco that he wanted to stop. Draco got the hint and began to slow down and pull away.

"I'm sorry," Draco said breathing hard, "I'm getting carried away, I think."

"No, no I'm the one who should be apologizing." Neville breathed, placing his hands Draco's hips as Draco's hands came to rest on his forearms. "I mean your wife just left you, what in the last few hours, your drunk." Draco opened his mouth, but Neville continued on, "and here I am molesting you."

"Not yet," Draco's voice was low and sent a flood of arousal through Neville's stomach and groin. He leaned his forehead down to Draco's and said, "God's stop that, I'm trying to be a responsible adult here." He half laughed, half scolded.

"Okay, responsible adult what should we do next?" Draco snarked. "Do I get a vote? Because to be frank anything to doesn't end with the both of us naked and exhausted isn't going to get much consideration."

Neville pulled back a little, "You want to sleep with me on the day your wife left you?" Neville asked a little amazed. " I don't think your thinking things through very well right now and that proves it."

"Neville my marriage wasn't..," Draco turned his face down, "..like yours, you know that. To be honest, I had every intention of seducing you, once I finally got you in this garden. And here you are so.." Draco's face turned back up and held a smirk that would make the devil blush.

Neville stepped back flabbergasted, "So asking me to take a tour of the garden was Draco speak for, 'let's have a shag'." Draco smiled and stepped forward re-insuating himself into Neville's space. Draco didn't answer, but his eyes said everything for him. "I can't decide if I should be offended or flattered." Neville offered.

"You should definitely be flattered," Neville made an indignant huff, "Not like that." Draco soothed his hands running up Neville's arms to rest on his shoulders. "I have never broken my marriage vows regardless of how unhappy I was. But, you've been so," Draco smirked, but the edge was taken off by his the blush coloring his cheeks, "kind to me and my family. No one's treated me that way in a long time." Draco's head bent down again, "It touched me and I 'a.."

"Wanted to touch me back?" Neville supplied cheekily to lighten the mood.

"It's not just that," Draco said, "you're the first boy I ever fancied." Draco bit his cheeks and blushed even harder, his ears going pink.

"You know it is a good thing I'm here to hear this. I imagine you are quiet drunk to make such a confession." Neville hadn't realised it but at some point they had started to sway in each other's arms.

"Maybe a bit." Draco confessed his body drawing closer to Neville's as they continued to sway. "I would very much like to take you dancing after your divorce?" Neville confessed.

"You won't see me until then?" Draco said mildly alarmed.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Neville confessed. "I'm your father's parole officer. This is a serious breach."

"Your going to be his officer for years yet, you can't mean.." Draco froze, stunned hurt playing across his face.

"I think I should remove myself from this duty, especially now that I don't have an excuse to keep my hands off of you." Neville smiled, "but I don't think its a good idea to be making plans right now Draco, your hurt, you have a court case to prepare for and so do I."

Draco tilted his head in question. "Finnis Hensley's trial starts in a few weeks. I," Neville hesitated, "I need to focus on getting through that, on getting my family through it."

"I could help you, be there for you, for Sera. I adore her and so does Scorpius, even my parents."

"What the same week I hand your father's case off to someone else, your going to show up with me in court? How would that look with you going through a divorce?"

"It would look like just what it is, a friend supporting another friend. Surely, Harry, Ron and the others will be there."

"Draco, I could barely keep my feelings under control when you were married. If you walk into that courtroom, every reporter there is going to know.." Neville barely caught the words before they came out of his mouth.

"Know what? Exactly." God, could Draco sound any more smug?

Neville wasn't about to answer that and he didn't have to. Draco ran his hands down Neville's arms and entangled his fingers with Neville's. "That you kissed me? That you like me as a friend? That you may possibly adore me?" Draco pressed his body into Neville's from shoulder to thigh. "That your dying to shag me?"

Neville turned his face to the side, "I wouldn't say dying?" he tried to sound noncommittal, but even he could tell that he was too breathless sounding to pull it off.

Draco took the opportunity to place kisses along Neville's jaw up to the juncture of his ear, where he whispered, "I would." Neville could feel Draco smile against his cheek.

"I think that you are voicing you own desires Mr. Malfoy." Neville smiled though he feared his heart was getting ready to beat out of his chest.

Draco sucked Neville's earlobe into his mouth and released it with a plop! "I am." Draco's voice was so low and hungry sounding. Neville bit back a moan when he felt Draco's breath play across his wet earlobe. God, if he didn't put a stop to Draco's lips, which were currently trailing kisses down the side of his neck, he was going to lose his resolve.

Neville exhaled, took one step back then another, releasing Draco's hands. Draco reluctantly let go as Neville made his was back to the steps of the gazebo.

Draco looked disappointed as he put his hands in pockets and studied Neville.

"I have a plan." Neville said.

Draco nodded bidding Neville to continue.

"First, your going to call Tippy and have him bring you some water and hangover draught." Neville nodded.

"Alright." Draco said as he started to walk towards Neville.

"From right there, if you please." Neville waved a hand.

Draco huffed, pulled his hands out of pockets and crossed his arms. "Very well, then." His voice had a bit more of its characteristic haughty tone than it had had since Neville's arrival.

"Once you've sobered up, I propose you speak with your parents and to Scorpius." Neville felt like a prat. "Oh, Draco does he know yet, how is he?"

"I haven't told him about Astoria yet. Liddy and Maddy have been keeping him busy playing games while I've been trying to pull myself together."

"And, yesterday?"

"Oh," Draco uncrossed his arms. "You were right, once I got him calmed down we talked about what happened, what Mr. Creevey had said to him about Colin and I told him if he had any questions that I would answer them."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "I had thought maybe he'd forgotten the incident entirely when he didn't mention it again last night or this morning, but when we had lunch today he asked if his Grandfather was going to go away again like Mr. Creevey's son." Draco smiled. "You were right about that. So, I reassured him as best as I could that his Grandfather would be around for a long, long time and that the rest of his family," Draco huffed, "would be here too. I guess it doesn't count as a lie since I thought it was the truth at the time."

"His family will be with him, just in a different configuration." Neville reassured.

Draco smiled at him again, "Hopefully." Draco straightened, "Okay, Mr. Longbottom, is there a part two to your plan?"

"Yes, yes there is." Neville straightened to mimic Draco's pose. "You will talk with your family tonight, your solicitor in the morning and begin your proceedings. I will visit your father next week, letting him know that someone else will take over his case. After the trial and once your divorce has been filed, well, we'll see I guess. We could start off with a.. a date. Dancing and dinner?" Neville suggested hopefully.

Draco smile faded, "That would be lovely, Mr. Longbottom, but do you really want us to go without seeing each other for weeks maybe even months?" Draco's eyebrows knit together in distress.

Neville felt a little restless suddenly and couldn't decide what to do with his hands. "I know it seems like a long time, but we will see each other at your father's visit and we could write I suppose, but I think it would be best to wait until your papers are filed before we start anything, don't you?

Draco hugged his arms around his stomach and looked at the ground considering, "I suppose your right." Draco looked up and smiled, "But the day those papers are filed, you should expect an owl. Or, I may just show up on your doorstep."

"I'll be expecting you then." Neville stepped back, "Till next week?"

"Till next week." Draco sounded so sweet, it was all Neville could do to turn around and head towards the Manor.

As he neared the gardens edge, he heard voices behind him and turned to see Draco sitting on the gazebo steps talking with Tippy. He smiled and proceeded in to the Manor.

Neville had almost forgotten that he'd left a near frantic Narcissa to see Draco, but was quickly reminded when he opened the door to see her pacing by the fireplace.

She looked at Neville and glanced behind him, Neville presumed to see if Draco was him and spoke. "How is he? Would he speak to you?"

"Yeah, yeah he did and he's a bit better I think." Neville hoped he didn't look like he'd just been kissed breathless, but he knew that any attempts to straighten his clothes or hair would only draw attention. "Oh, bollocks, I forgot the wand." Neville fished it out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "Would you?" Neville offered the wand and Narcissa took it hesitantly. "Of course," She said studying the wand in her hand.

"It's not as hopeless as you think, I've already told Draco and once you speak with your solicitor you'll see." Neville offered consoling.

Narcissa face lifted a corner of her mouth twisting up. "Of course, Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure your right, it's just been a bit of a shock and Draco was so upset, then Lucius blamed himself. We were quiet a mess."

"Is Mr. Malfoy doing better? You know some of the therapists I referred you to at our first visit could help."

"We spoke and he is ...well still upset..but better. If Draco is feeling better about everything, it will help him, all of us, a great deal."

Narcissa was a flurry of movement suddenly moving across the room to take a seat in the wingback chair. "I have perhaps been rude to you Mr. Longbottom. I wish to apologize." Narcissa bowed her head.

Neville fidgeted minutely searching for words, "I'm sure..." okay he was still searching.

"He knew," Narcissa's words were barely above a whisper, "he was a occulemen. I think he would have been willing to forgive Lucius for being captured, it was in the line of duty after all, but having a son that was.." Narcissa choked and swallowed.. "would not carry on the bloodline was unforgivable."

"Voldemort?" Neville felt his face screw up in revulsion.

"Yes, the 'Dark Lord," Narcissa nearly spat the words out. "He wanted to kill Draco, I knew it, the moment he ordered.." Narcissa broke off bringing her hands into a prayer position under her chin. "He didn't want to marry her, I forced the issue," Narcissa lifted her head and looked into Neville's eyes, "but then Scorpius was born and he was so happy."

"You were just trying to protect him." Neville started.

Narcissa made a sound that coming from anyone else would have been a snort. "Brilliant job I've done, nearly gotten him murdered by a madman, shunned, encouraged him to marry someone he didn't love and now he may lose his child!"

Neville moved to Narcissa kneeling and encasing her hands in his. Neville noted that this was the second time this afternoon he had taken this position. "He is alive and well, you've made great strides in rebuilding the family name and he will not lose Scorpius!"

Narcissa pressed her lips to the back of Neville's hand. "You're uncommonly kind, I see now why my son adores you so." A blush exploded across Narcissa's face as her eyes widened in shock, "I...uh.."

"I adore him too," Neville said looking into her eyes to telegraph his sincerity.

That got a ghost of a smile. "I do beg your forgiveness though, you've been nothing but kind and I have been rude to you and I'm sure Draco mentioned that I have spoken badly about you as well."

Neville smiled, "No, actually he hadn't mention that."

Narcissa's cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes. "I think my son has better manners than I do."

"Yes, well, I think your family's penchant for protecting one another is just as strong in your son as it is in you." Neville released her hands and stood.

"You, all of you, should take some time tonight to recoup and regroup and start planning in the morning." Neville started towards the floo then turned back to Narcissa. "If he needs me," Neville's heart squeezed at the thought, "Please call or Owl, I'll get here as soon as I can."

"Yes, I will." Narcissa stood and took a deep breath, "And you, Mr. Longbottom, will do the same I trust."

Neville smiled and nodded to Narcissa before turning around and heading back to the floo. He had the feeling that his status had just changed from enemy-of-the-state to protectorate. The thought made him smile as he said the words, "Longbottom Manor."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here is chapter 8! I have 2 more chapters (and maybe an epilogue) planned to tie it all up. I will be going on vacation, so it will be at least 2-3 weeks before I am able to update again. I've loved writing my first long fic and have enjoyed seeing the response. I'd love to get more feedback and reviews, so please let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, you know who you are, for being my second set of eyes.

Things had been going so well. Lucius's case was going be given to an officer Neville knew and he felt that she would perform her duties well. The last visit with Lucius had gone as planned. He and Draco had managed to keep themselves in check during the visit and only snogged in the garden for ten minutes afterwards. Which wasn't ..too bad considering the fact that Draco's nightly letters had gone into great detail about how much he missed Neville and the various ways he planned to show him just how much he missed him. Neville would blush thinking about the content of the letters the next day.

Draco's solicitor had attempted to come to an agreement with Astoria's solicitor and brother-in-law, John Hamilton, but the negotiations failed so far and it looked like their divorce would be going before the family court. Draco's solicitor had agreed that he was not likely to lose custody of Scorpius and that the court should hammer out an equitable custody-sharing arrangement barring any complication.

Between these two good bits of news Neville felt that their plans were falling into place. So to say it was a shock to have a message from Ron waiting for him in his office saying that Neville should come Malfoy Manner ASAP, would have been an understatement. He hurried up the steps to the Manor doors and was met by Tippy, who opened the door for Neville without his usual aplomb.

In the main hallway stood Narcissa, Lucius and their Solicitor, Mr. Hall, along with an Auror Neville recognized as Simmons.

"Officer Longbottom," Simmons greeted.

"Auror Simmons," Neville nodded, "What's the problem?"

"They think..." Lucius started angrily but stopped when Narcissa placed an hand on his arm.

"Mr. Malfoy," his solicitor chided, "please stay calm."

Lucius clenched his jaws the muscles of his face more tense than Neville had seen them in 10 years and turned his head.

"Evidently," Auror Simmons started, sounding bored, "Ms. Malfoy needed to drop by and pick up some personal belongings, seems her and the young Mr. Malfoy are splitting and she came to the Auror department claiming she needed protection, so here we are."

"Ron call you?"

"Uh, yeah, yes. I'm Mr. Malfoy's parole officer, is she making any claims against him." Auror Simmons shrugged his shoulders. "She wasn't specific about her claims, just that the Ministry had a duty to protect her from this lot." Simmons said tossing his head to indicate the elder Malfoys.

Shouting from upstairs drew everyone's attention. Simmons began to move towards the stairs, but Neville laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me," he smiled reassuringly.

"Sure, I'm supposed to keep an eye on these two anyway." He tossed his head at the Malfoys again. The man was going to get a crick if he kept that up.

Neville tried not to look like he was in any undo hurry as he headed up the stairs, even though that was definitely Draco's voice arguing with someone. He looked over the railing to see Narcissa and Lucius looking at him worriedly.

He hadn't actually spent much time in Manor outside of the parlor and main hall, but the sound of voices drew him to what he thought one would call the east wing. An open door near the end of the hall brought him to a huge suite that easily held Draco and Ron, whose backs were to Neville, and Astoria and her solicitor. Once he entered he could also see Liddy, along with a couple of elves that Neville didn't recognize, packing luggage and nailing together some crated items.

Astoria saw him in the doorway and smiled smugly. He didn't think she knew anything about him and Draco, but he made sure to school his face into careful neutrality. Hamilton was busy speaking with Draco in a reasoning tone, "all that Ms. Malfoy is saying is that since Scorpius is the rightful heir of the Malfoy family, these heirlooms that will someday belong to him, should be kept with him in his new suite at Greengrass Manor."

"Our agreement was that you would collect your personal property today, I am not allowing you to take any family heirlooms, regardless of where you believe Scorpius will be living. Those paintings belong to the Manor and my family and they will not be leaving here today!" Draco said, pointing his finger at the crates. Draco's authoritative tone was sending shivers up his spine.

Draco must have noticed Astoria's distracted gaze because he turned as did Ron. The room was a mess with elves quickly packing luggage and belongings and he could see that Liddy was tussling with one of the elves over some item near the bed.

"Eh, Nev, got my message then," greeted Ron.

"Yes, was there some specific reason you needed me here, Ron, I mean Auror Weasely?"

Neville was careful not to acknowledge Draco though he felt his eyes on him.

"No," Ron shuffled a bit, "Not really, just thought that you'd want to know we'd be here since your Mr. Malfoy's parole officer and all." Ron shrugged. Neville had told Harry and Gin about his intentions towards Draco. Despite Neville's promises that he was being careful and assurances that nothing was going to happen until Draco's divorce papers were filed and Neville was off the Malfoy case, they were still concerned about the relationship.

Neville had heard them out and he couldn't disagree that Draco was nothing like Hannah nor the fact that the life the Malfoy's lived was very different from his own. He had tried to reason with them that his relationship with Draco was very new and that if those things proved to be too much for them then the relationship would end naturally. He'd had a feeling that Han would have known he was full of bull.

Somehow, that night in the gazebo, Draco had ceased being someone else's and had become his. He couldn't explain it, even to himself. He felt ashamed enough of his possessiveness that he had made sure to share his news as neutrally and carefully as possible, even with Gran, who really hadn't reacted well. He would have to mend fences with her soon, as the silent treatment she was giving him had started to garner notice from Sera.

Harry and Gin had promised Neville that they would keep his and Draco's plans to themselves, so he was a little confused by the Ron's reasoning in calling him here. "Oh, okay, then. Is there someway in which I can assist you Auror Weasley?"

"Not really, I thought we were almost done here, but there seems to some disagreement over a couple of portraits that their solicitors," Ron emphasized, "need to work out, so the rest of us can get on with our day!"

Astoria exhaled loudly. "Fine then, we'll leave the portraits, Missy are you done, yet?" She asked the elf tussling with Liddy. They seemed to be playing tug of war with something muttering low to one another.

"Almost Ms's," The elf tried brightly before muttering to Liddy, "This was in my mistresses' side table and belongs to her!" The elf scowled at Liddy. Neville took the opportunity provided by the distraction to catch Draco's eye. Neville tried to send him a reassuring smile, but Draco only tightened his lips and looked down, distress written on his face.

"Bring it here, let me see Missy." Astoria ordered.

"I would Ms's, but she wo'n let go." The elf said pulling hard.

Draco finally spoke, "Liddy, let go please. Let Ms. Malfoy see."

Liddy released her grip as Missy pulled the object away, holding it close as she marched over to Astoria presenting the object as though it were a great find.

Everyone in the room froze. Neville noted that it took Ron about 3 seconds to process what he was looking at before he jerked his eyes away and turned scarlet. Six inches, black lacquer, slender, nice, Neville noted before looking around at the assembled group. Mr. Hamilton's eyes were bugged out slightly and he seemed at a loss for words. Ron was getting redder by the second, Draco was close behind, though his blush was taking on more a pinkish hue, Neville reasoned it was due to his skin color. Astoria just glared at Missy and said haughtily, "You see now what perversions I had to endure."

Draco grabbed the toy out the elf's hands and pocketed it quickly, looking away from the group. The silence was broken when Liddy piped in, "I told you that was my Master's!"

Neville bit his cheeks and managed to get out, "Well, if that's all, perhaps..,"

"I want to see Scorpius, before I go." Astoria stated.

Draco turned to face her, some of his usual parlor returning. "No, you get him for the weekend. That is all."

Neville broke character and looked at Draco with disappointment. He hoped the look wasn't too dissimilar from the look Draco was getting from Ron, because really, the woman just wanted to visit her son.

Draco's eyes shot to Neville for a moment and he saw the man visibly deflate a little. "Alright, he should be in his room. Please try not to upset him."

"Of course I won't upset him. I just want to see him and tell him about our plans for the weekend." She seethed.

"Fine then, go. Perhaps Auror Weasley should accompany you to make sure you don't stump your toe." Draco quipped with a tight smile.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Draco. Yeah, Ron was having a brilliant day.

"Missy, take the luggage back to the Manor. We'll be along directly."

"Yes, Ms," the elf said nodding her head.

Liddy and other house elves, who had been packing, came to stand with Missy placing their hands on the pile of luggage before disappearing with a soft pop. Ron bowed, held out his hand palm up and said, "After you," in his most professional sounding voice.

"Thank you, Auror Weasley." Hamilton nodded to Neville as he and Astoria left. Ron followed behind shooting Neville a crooked smile as he went by.

Neville turned to address Draco as their footsteps began to fade to find Draco looking at him panicked. "I am so sorry!" He blurted.

Neville knit his eyebrows together as Draco continued, "she showed up 10 minutes before they were due to arrive, I tried to tell her that I would be glad to speak another time, but she wouldn't listen and I didn't want her here when they arrived. I thought it could cause problems for you if they asked questions." Draco was pacing now, taking turns watching his feet and looking at Neville.

"What the..what are you talking about?"

"Your Grandmother!"

"Gran, what? She was here." Neville was in shock.

"Yes, but no, when they knocked, I practically threw her in the floo and sent her to your house." Draco stopped pacing and looked at Neville biting his bottom lip.

"Uh, so was it the old 'break his heart and I'll hex your balls off' or 'stay away if you really care for him' bit?" Neville smiled trying to reassure Draco.

Draco huffed indignantly. "I think it started as stay away, but skipped to something about balls being kept in jars when I pushed her into the floo. I thought she and mother were going to come to blows."

Neville laughed, "Oi, I'm not sure who would come out on top in that one."

Draco smiled, "Me either, but can you imagine. It would be quite the show."

Neville took two steps, so that he was standing chest to chest with Draco. "Gran will be fine, you don't have to apologize. Actually, you probably impressed her. It's not everyone who's willing to stand up to her. She made Han cry the first time they met," Neville confided.

"I think I was on my way to a few tears myself." Draco inched closer to Neville.

"And all that", Neville offered shrugging his shoulders at the crates against the wall, "well that was an experience."

"Yes, the joys of divorce. The solicitor says we should take our time and plan out our case, but I honestly hate the idea of enduring these exchanges for weeks on end and.." Draco smirked up at Neville his eyes shining, "there are other ways I would rather spend my time."

"Is there now." Neville whispered as he brought his lips down to Draco's. He had intended for it to be a simple brush of lips but Draco moaned into the kiss and Neville decided that ending it too soon would just be cruel to both of them. He felt Draco's arms come up under his jacket and wrap around his waist and it felt so good he returned the favor by wrapping his hands around Draco's shoulders, feeling the outline of his shoulder blades against his palms.

Draco twisted his head and opened his lips inviting Neville in. Gods it had been over a week since they had last kissed and Neville honestly didn't want to stop as they continued to explore. Draco jutted his hip slightly and Neville felt two hardnesses press against him, confusing him for a moment. Trying not to betray his intent he brought one hand down the plane of Draco's spine grabbing Draco's hip for a moment before dipping into his pocket. Draco realised what Neville was doing and jerked away from the kiss smiling and ducking his head.

"What is this we have here, Mr. Malfoy?" Neville queried, trying to keep his tone serious.

"Well, believe it or not Mr. Longbottom, I did try to make my marriage work. Unfortunately, all I succeeded in doing was making my soon-to-be ex-wife upset and myself, frustrated." Draco's cheeks were the most lovely shade of pink.

"Well, I think you should know something," Neville smiled wickedly, "this," Neville squeezed the toy and pulled Draco's body even closer, "doesn't have anything on me." Neville felt Draco's breath quicken as his own heart thudded in his chest at his boldness.

The look in Draco's eyes was more lust now, than embarrassment and Neville decided that waiting to be with Draco was the most ridiculous decision he had ever made. One that could be easily remedied right now. He bent his head to take Draco's lip again when he heard a cough. Neville was so lust hazed it took him a moment to process that the sound hadn't coming from him or Draco. Draco's eyes widened and the two men parted quickly.

Neville turned to see Mr. Hamilton standing at the bedroom with a wide grin. "Sorry to disturb," he supplied tilting his head to the side, "I forgot my hat." He gestured to the bed before walking over to retrieve it. Neville looked at Draco once the man's back was to them. Draco's face was expressionless and his body rigid.

Mr. Hamilton grabbed his hat and began walking back towards the men to stand in front of Draco. "We're on our way" the man smirked and Neville's hands came into fists at his side, "we'll see you on next week then for another go at a settlement." Draco responded through clinched teeth, "Yes, next week."

Neville's skin felt like it was on fire. It took every bit of training he had not to knock the man in the head when he began to whistle as he left the room.

Neville instantly deflated and turned to Draco. "Oh, Gods Draco, I am so sorry."

"No, No," Draco sounded distant, "it was my own fault. I got caught up in the moment."

"I did to," Neville exhaled, "I've made things difficult for you, haven't I."

Draco turned to face Neville a small smile coming to his face. "Maybe a little." Draco shrugged. "It was never going to be easy, but now that she has you to hold over me, things may not go as well as I had hoped."

"No Draco, you can't let them hold me over your head. You may have had certain intentions towards me, but nothing happened before she left and if your worried about." Neville was cut off by Draco who said, "worried about you losing your job, getting you in legal trouble," Draco drifted off and shook his head, "you were right that first night, we needed to wait until I was free and you were no longer my father's parole officer. I'm the one who's made a mess," Draco's eyes drifted over the crates across the room, "I'll do what I can to make sure your not hurt by this," Draco's eyes drifted down to look at his feet, "I would never want you to be hurt," he finished smiling weakly.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm a grown man." Neville chanced moving close to Draco again and cupped Draco's cheek. "Your family's protectiveness is its greatest strength, don't let anyone make it a weakness." Neville ran his thumb along Draco's cheek. "Do what you can, I do like my job, but it is just a job really. I'd rather have you and Scorpius safe and happy than a job. And, though it may not have been ethical for use to have entered into a relationship before I was officially off your father's case they can hardly lock me up for it." Neville pressed his lips to Draco's, "Though it would be worth it, I think." Neville smiled when he felt Draco huff a laugh against his lips.

"But then, I would be alone with my apparently unworthy friend here," Draco patted his pocket, "while I waited for you to come back to me." Draco's voice grew hoarse.

Neville looked into his eyes and tilted his head. "I would come back, you know. I don't think I could stay away at this point."

Draco pushed his face into Neville's hand and kissed his palm. "I wish..." Draco trailed off, "I need to go check on Scorpius and.."

"And, I need to get back to work, I know." Neville removed his hand from Draco's face and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, you do." Draco leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Neville's mouth. "Goodbye, then."

Neville watched as Draco made his way to the door of the bedroom before turning around and jogging back to the side table next to the bed. He discreetly deposited the toy in the drawer and smirked at Neville one last time before heading out the door.

Simmons and Ron were gone when Neville came down the stairs. He had called Tippy and had asked him to beg his forgiveness for leaving without saying a proper goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, but he had two more appointments for the day and was running behind.

He thought he would easily make his next appointment as he reached the gate, until he saw Ron waiting for him.

"Hey Ron," Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev," Ron greeted back nodding his head.

"Soo..." Ron started, "um..you wanna tell my why Harry said I should call you down here?"

"Oh!" Well, that answered that question. "Well, uhmm.." Ron's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Please tell me it's Draco, because that..." Ron shifted for a moment uncomfortable, "Ms. Malfoy is a... uh.."

Neville laughed. "It's Draco."

"Oh, okay, but.."

"I've taken myself off of Lucius' case, another officer is taking over for me."

Ron exhaled and smiled at Neville relieved, then scrunched up his face. "Malfoy, really?"

"Yes, really, he not the prat he used to be." Neville considered a moment, "Well, maybe he still is a little, but I like it," he finished smiling.

Ron huffed, "Got time to grab a bite? You can tell me how it is one of my good friends has got himself mixed up with such a.. well a 'not so much a prat' as Draco Malfoy."

Neville grinned, "I don't, I'm sorry Ron, maybe after we get through next week we'll have a pint and I'll tell you all about it." Ron's face scrunched up again. "The pint sounds good mate, but you don't have to tell me all about it. Trust me, after today I know way more about Malfoy's sex life than I ever wanted to know. I don't need you filling in the details."

Neville laughed and patted Ron on the back. "Don't worry I'll leave out the good parts for Mione."

"Ugh! Don't do that either, she'll make me 'try something new'." Neville smiled, as Ron hooked his fingers in the air.

"Let's get back to the Ministry, yeah?" Neville offered.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps."

Neville huffed as he and Ron dissapparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Neville saw his grandmother's hand as it squeezed his, but he couldn't actually feel it. His head was buzzing with an adrenaline overload, making his thought processes slow while the muscles of his body seemed to be simultaneously twitchy and weak-feeling.

Hearing the account of the last moments of Hannah's life told by a heartbroken Marinna had been devastating. According to Ron's investigation, Finnis had snuck into the bar while Hannah was opening up for the day. He had drawn his wand on Hannah and was forcing her to unspell the till when Marinna came in surprising him.

The theft alone would have been a stint in Azkaban, but when he threw the stunner at Marinna his sentence had instantly tripled. Marinna was just out of Hogwart's and in her first job, she hadn't known what that meant, but Hannah had. Hannah moved to attack, but Finnis was at the ready and ...and.. she'd saved Marinna's life no doubt. In the several seconds it had taken Finnis to kill Hannah, Marinna took the chance Hannah had given her to run into the street for help.

Neville took a deep breath, he wouldn't cry in court. The buzzing in his ears was beginning to die down as his body processed the adrenaline rush. He had seen many victims in such a state and had been trained to deal with it, but he had never suffered the reaction himself. It was a good thing he was coming around. It wouldn't due for him to in a state of distress upon leaving the court room. The press would close in on him and his family almost immediately, asking for statements and gauging his reactions for the evening edition. The Ministry's solicitors made a formal statement at the end of day but for some reason the press wanted him to talk. And he would, he had told them, but only after the trial was over.

So far, his Gran, a few friends and some of Hannah's family had been successful in keeping the press away and getting him home without much trouble. Today, Gran and Hermione were leaving the courtroom with him. The press had gathered at the courtroom door, so Hermione stepped ahead to make a path. Neville was distracted watching Mione when he felt an arm on his shoulder. Neville turned his head ready to tear into the culprit but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"If I might have a moment of your time Officer Longbottom?" Draco asked from unfamiliar lips. Neville felt Gran turn to address the interloper, but jumped in with his response.

"Of course, Solicitor Hall."

The face that Draco was wearing threw him a sad sort of half smile and though the eyes were brown instead of icy grey Neville found himself staring into them. He was brought out of his revelry when Draco's eyes drew away and he looked at one of the conference rooms off the main courtroom used by solicitors. He turned back to Neville silently bidding him to follow.

Neville meet his Gran's confused glare telling her that he would meet her outside the courtroom in a few minutes.

"Neville?" She asked obviously confused.

"I need him..for just a few moments, Ms. Longbottom."

Neville saw his Grandmother's eyes narrow in realization and anger. Neville put his hand on her arm and said firmly, "I will meet you outside in a few minutes, Gran."

She huffed indigently and turned towards the courtroom doors to a confused looking Hermione, who nodded at Neville as they left the courtroom.

Once he closed the door to the conference room, Neville rushed to put his arms around Draco burying his nose in Draco's neck. He felt Draco's arms come around his shoulders and draw him closer. Neville inhaled deeply, even though he didn't look like Draco he smelled like him, cigarettes and cologne only slightly offset by the tang of polyjuice.

Neville took two more deep breaths as Draco began to rub soothing circles in his back. "Your not angry then?"

Neville sighed, "No, I'm not." He lifted his head and looked into Draco's eyes. "Your a bit brilliant you know."

Draco's smirk looked the same regardless of whose face it was plastered on, "I know."

The smirk faded as Draco released his hold on Neville and stepped back. The room was cold, but Neville hadn't noticed it until then. "That was …" Draco trailed off, "..must have been hard for you," he said his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah," Neville exhaled. "I've known the facts since the first day, but hearing Marinna, well, it felt like I was there watching it happen, you know?"

Draco swallowed thickly, "Gods, it was torture watching you and not being able to,"

Draco lifted his hands like he wanted to touch Neville again but dropped them back to his sides, "be close to you."

Neville felt his nerves tingle and he smiled. "How long were you here?"

"Um, since lunch break."

"Lunch, how've you not changed back?"

"Oh!" Draco brightened a bit, "I developed a longer lasting polyjuice last year, can go almost 6 hours."

Neville lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

Draco's back straightened a bit, "Yes, really, you know being idle and wealthy is rather boring and I've always had a talent for potions."

Neville stepped towards Draco and was dismayed when he stepped away again. "Is something wrong?"

Draco turned and looked at the Ministry seal on the wall. Draco's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry." Draco sounded miserable. "But, I have something to tell you and it's 'a..well to be frank you'll probably hate me for it, but I just had to tell you.," Draco huffed, "face to face."

"What is it?"

Draco turned to him, his face tight with worry, "I'm sorry," he repeated, "it has to be today, she won't wait. I tried to get her to, as much money as she wanted, but Scorpius!" Draco words came out in such a hurry that even if they had made sense Neville wasn't sure he would have understood them.

Neville walked to him, grabbing his forearms, when Draco attempted to move away from him again. "Draco, calm down! Tell me what's wrong."

Draco swallowed thickly again. Neville wondered for a moment if it was an affect of being polyjuiced. Draco looked up at him through brown eyes and said, "I had a meeting with Astoria this morning." Neville knew about the meeting from Draco's last letter. He also knew that the meeting would be more difficult than originally anticipated due to Astoria's solicitor's knowledge of at least some aspects of his relationship with Draco.

"It didn't go well, I take it."

Draco grimaced, "No, not at all well."

"Draco, I've told you I don't care if she tries to get me in trouble at work, you do whatever you have to for you son. Don't be...

"She knows about more than that!" Draco cut in.

Neville felt his eyebrows knit in confusion. "What more is there to know?"

"Have you heard of a Healer Firth?" Draco asked his voice low.

Oh, that. Draco nodded interpreting Neville's response.

"Yes, she's going to make it seem that you've been doing my bidding behind the Ministry's back; working with father's healer, persuading Potter to publicly accept us as a part of our illicit affair."

Neville was livid...he hadn't done those things to..to..well..not really. "That is not true we both know it and can attest to it...Healer Firth will back up that I never went to her til after..."

"Don't you understand," Draco stepped back again, out of Neville's grasp, balling his hands into fists and releasing them in frustration. "It doesn't matter what the truth is. She's going to the papers. All she has to do is make the accusation and the papers will run with it." Draco looked at Neville a bit of grey was beginning to shine through the brown. Draco exhaled deeply, "You'll be ruined."

"Draco," Neville moved to pull Draco close. "I guess I would be lying if I said I'm not upset, but I can deal with the press and even getting a review at work, even getting fired I've told you."

Draco deflated against him. "I tried to get her to wait at least until after the trial is over, but the only thing I have left to bargain with is Scorpius and he's the one..the only..." Neville felt a shudder go through Draco's body.

"You will not bargain with Scorpius!" Neville insisted emphatically, then deflated a bit himself. "She's doing it soon, then?" The trial. Gods.

"Yes, they've given me till 6 to let them know if I'll accept their custody agreement. If not, then to the papers and court." Draco's hold tightened painfully. "Forgive me, please for dragging you into this, now of all times."

Neville rubbed Draco's back trying to sooth the distressed man. They just stood there for a moment both calming down. "I'm not like her, you know." Draco's voice was small.

"Han?" Neville's hands stopped moving and he looked down at Draco. "I'm not brave like that. I'd have let him have every galleon in that till and used the distraction of that girl to save my own skin."

Neville lifted Draco's (it was starting to look more like Draco's at least) chin to look at him. "You don't have to be like anyone else. I loved Han, the Gods know I did, but if I'd had any choice in the matter I would have had her run too. She did the right thing," Neville closed his eyes to center himself. "I know that, but I, we needed her."

Draco shook his head causing Neville's hand to release his chin. "You say that now, but would've you married her if she were the kind of person to save herself first."

"You think that's what your doing. Throwing me to the dogs to save yourself." Draco gave him a dubious look. "If it were for money, or your possessions I'd hate you right now for what's coming, but we're talking about your son here Draco. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to keep Sera safe and happy and with me."

"If this is what it takes then this is what we will endure to keep him with you. I wouldn't ask you to give up your rights to him and if you were the kind of man to give up his son without a fight I wouldn't be with you."

Draco shook his head, "And if it hurts Sera, what they'll say about you, about us, if you lose your job, your friends. You have no idea what it's like to have no one." Draco's jaw tightened and popped into its proper place when he released the muscle. "You'll hate me for it."

Neville spoke slowly, he knew that Draco concern was real and heartfelt and he didn't want Draco to think he took his fears lightly. "If that happens, which it probably won't, well at least not losing my friends part I'm certain. I have a bit of money saved that I can live off for a while until I find another position," Draco went to speak, but Neville cut him off again, "which again probably won't happen, but even if it does, then we have each other."

Draco let a small smile shine through, "You won't have to worry about money anyway." The smile became a smirk, "Idle, wealthy remember. Not as wealthy as I used to be, even at only half my fortune we should have enough to keep our grandchildren well off."

"I'm not taking money from you.." Did Draco just talk about their grandchildren. The realization made Neville smile. "Our Grandchildren?"

Draco blushed and squirmed a bit in Neville's arms, "Well, if things progress that far.. that is."

Neville decided he would have to build up a resistance to a blushing Draco, because really that was just too much. Neville put his forehead down to rest against Draco's. "I'm not the only one then?"

He felt the muscles under his forehead shift as more of Draco's face became his own once again. "I'm sorry if I sound like a stalker of some sort, its just that I've waited so long for this, for you. I think you should know that I'm terribly spoiled and impatient and likely to drive you round the bend until you give up and realise that you belong to me."

Neville smiled, "One moment I'm going to hate you forever and the next you're telling me that I belong to you." Neville pressed his lips to Draco's, "Your father was right. You are dramatic."

Draco squirmed to be released but Neville only held him tighter. "We belong to each other." He said quietly causing Draco to stop his squirming and relax his body. "And our children." Neville swallowed, "I'm glad Sera won't have to grow up alone."

"Actually I rather adored being an only child." Draco confided. "But Scorpius isn't like me and I've always thought he would love having siblings, but well that would have meant talking Astoria into it. I guess now I won't have to worry about that part."

Neville's heart had felt so empty and tired through most of the day, but standing here holding Draco and talking about a future together with their children made it feel full and happy.

"No matter what's to come Draco, promise me that you'll hold on to this, to us and the future we're going to build for our family." Neville face grew hot and tears pricked at his eyes. Draco raised his hands to grab Neville's face and look into his eyes. Draco's face and hair were nearly his own again, another improvement Draco had seemed to make to his polyjuice formula - a slowing the transformation process. He'd have to tell Harry about it.

"Neville, I'm in love with you and I will I promise." Draco looked like he was getting ready to shed a tear himself. "And you'll do the same?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I love you too, Draco and I promise." They kissed again softly. Neville was relishing the feeling of contentment brought on by the commitments they had just made to each other when he heard a soft knock at the door. Hermione then, Gran had never been that subtle in her whole life.

"Neville?" he heard her query.

"I'll be just a moment." He and Draco straightened their faces and clothes, each giving the other a once over to make sure everything was in place.

"Your Grandmother is going to hate me more than she already does." Draco said has he fingered some of Neville's hair into place. "Yeah, maybe, but I'll talk to her and make calls to Harry and my supervisor from work tonight to let them know what's coming. I suppose I should try to catch the prosecutors to, so they're not blindsided."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

Neville smiled and brushed a quick kiss against Draco's lips. "Nah, I can handle it. Besides I'm sure you need to talk to your parents and Scorpius before 6 and it's nearly half-past 5 now."

"Yes, I should get home." Draco grabbed Neville's hand as he turned to go. "Say it again." He said smiling shyly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco's smile widened.

"I'll owl later to check-in."

Draco released a breath. "Oh, bollocks it all and firecall. I can't wait for an owl and I want to see you to make sure your alright or I won't get a wink tonight."

Neville huffed a laugh, "Alright, I'll call you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't asked any questions when Neville had left the conference room alone even though she clearly knew something was up. Most of the press was at the conference held by the Ministry solicitors, so he had a an easy time making it to the floos and getting to Gin and Harry's.<p>

Ron was already there playing with the kids on the floor as Gin worked on dinner with Molly. As they had done each night this week. Neville had bought the 'we've made too much you might as well stay' the first night, but when he showed up the next evening to the same scenario he just gave up and decided to let his friends take care of him. Draco's words drifted into his mind. Neville felt confident that he had nothing to worry about, but he did need to let them know what was going to happen. It was only fair to prepare them for what would surely be a field-day for the press.

Harry's actions at the celebration had barely warranted a mention, but this story was, well damn even when he thought about it the only word he could think of was juicy, was just too juicy for even the more refined members of the press to ignore.

He saw Hermione and Ron kiss each other hello as Rose grabbed her mother's leg for a quick hug. Sera waved at him, but was too enthralled with little Hugo to pay him much mind. He threw a glance at his Gran, silently asking her to follow him to the kitchen out of range of the half-dozen little ones on the floor. "Ron, Mione do you mind keeping an eye out for a bit I need to talk to Gin and Harry and you as well, when I'm done."

"Oh, sure Neville. Whatever you need to do, we'll be right here." Mione answered just biting back her curiosity.

By the time he had made it into the kitchen area Harry was coming through the floo behind them and being greeted by the kids. Neville smiled to see Harry so happy. To think, he'd worried that being a dad wasn't for him. Neville caught his eye after he said hello to the kids and Ron and Mione.

Harry's face took on a serious note when he acknowledged Neville's nod.

As everyone took their seats Neville saw no need to beat around the bush and he could tell he was causing some distress. "So, I spoke with Draco today." Gran's face was growing quite red. "His divorce negotiations with his wife have broken down and she attempted to blackmail him by going to the press, not only about the fact that we're involved, but by twisting certain facts and incidents to make it appear that I've been doing Draco's will as a part of our..our..." Wow this was going to be hard to say, "illicit affair."

Eyebrows rose all around the table. "I knew that...that.." Oh my Gods, Gran was speechless, "would cause trouble, Neville." Augusta Longbottom tried to stand quickly, but at her age it took a moment and lost some of its dramatic effect. "Gran," Neville warned, "this is just as much my fault as his. I went to see him last week and, uh, was a bit indiscreet, so your not to blame him."

Harry's eyebrows were in his hair. "Not that indiscreet, Harry. But, enough that the fact that Draco and I are together came to light and his wife attempted to use the information to push him out of his son's life. When he wouldn't fold, she decided that trying to humiliate and hurt him and by extension me, was her best course."

"I think she is hoping it will help her in court." Neville shrugged. "I just thought you should all know that she is going to paint to a pretty bad picture of us and imply that I've been duped into helping Draco and his family. It might get hairy for all of you, as well."

"And during the trial to, Nev." Ginny sounded like the combination of angry and sad that Neville had felt at the realization. "Yeah, I think she was probably using that as extra incentive to get Draco to give in, but we've agreed that we aren't going to let anyone bully us into giving up any part of our family."

Gran gasped. Oh yeah, he had been trying to respect her feelings about Draco and the Malfoy family and wasn't so much downplaying his feelings for Draco as keeping them private until she got to know him better. Gran had to grow on people and people had to grow on Gran. That's just the way it was.

Neville looked at his friends, receiving a reassuring nod from Gin and quiet smiles from Harry and Molly. "Gran, I'm sorry I haven't been totally honest with you about the depth of my feelings for Draco, but I love him," She raised her head and began to speak, but Neville wanted to finish his sentence before Gran said her piece, "and he loves me and I hope you can accept that Gran, but if you can't, it won't stop me from building a life with him or change how I feel." Neville looked at her trying to telegraph the love and respect he felt towards her as well as the resolve of his words.

Augusta Longbottom never conceded defeat. She had healers still working on a cure for her son and daughter-in-law and would until the day she died. She didn't care how long it had been or how impossible they said it was. She had survived two husbands and seen her grandson lose his wife, but the one thing she knew that never kowtowed to even her will was love. She had been defeated and she knew it.

Neville was concerned by his Gran's silent, stoic face. He loved her and he meant it when he said he didn't want to lose any of his family. A wry grin broke the corner of her mouth, "Well, then we best prepare ourselves for a row then. I'll not have everyone in the Wizarding World talking rubbish about my family without putting up a fight." Neville smiled. If Gran had been the hugging sort, he would have hugged her right then.

"Well, then let's get ready for it then." Harry popped in. "Anyone else we need to floo?" A grimace went across Harry's face. "You'll probably want to call your supervisors at work."

"Yeah, yeah if I could borrow one of the floos upstairs and if you'd fill Ron and Mione in and the rest of your family Mrs. Weasley?" Neville nodded towards Molly.

"No need to worry about us Neville dear, we've been through this before. Gods when Harry and Gin announced their engagement, I thought the press would tear down the burrow trying to get in. We're old hands at this." Molly smiled reassuringly and reached out a hand to Gran. "Join me will you Augusta, we can visit some of your family while we're about. I'm sure they'll show up on their doorsteps too when it hits."

"Of course, Molly." Gran said as she took Molly's elbow to apparate.

Harry patted Neville's shoulder as he made for the living room to talk to Ron and Mione. Gin rose from her seat as Neville did putting her hand in the crook of his elbow. Neville had had a desperate crush on Ginny in school and her smile still made him feel like a school-boy sometimes. Not in a romantic way anymore, but in an 'I know your secret' way that just made him feel giddy.

Ginny's grin became positively crocodilian, "Neville and Draco sittin' in a tree..."

Neville groaned, certain his blush could have lit up every dungeon in England.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They inspired to write two chapters this week instead of one. Please keep them coming.

It must be Sera, Neville thought when the sound of a fist knocking on his bedroom door a little after 11 had roused him. He felt his suspicions were confirmed when a second knock seemed to be centered low on the door. He wondered why she didn't come on in as usual, but the days events had been stressful and could have made her hesitant.

He angered again thinking of the way the reporters had shoved their quills and camera's in their faces when they had arrived at Uncle Algie's that day. He had apologized profusely for letting his wards slip, but when the reporters that had been camped out for a couple of days had disappeared the day before he had thought he was rid of them.

The day Astoria's story had hit the papers had been madness. The justice in Finnis's case had thrown several reporters in detention for refusing to calm when court came to order. Finnis's verdict and sentencing the next day had sent them into another tizzy with headlines changing from "Hero-Widower in Gay Sex Scandal" to "Guilty Verdict in Case of Hero-Widower in Gay Sex Scandal."

Neville had given his promised press conference, but the censors at the papers would have a difficult time pulling a quote from him after the tirade he'd went on about how the press was disrespecting his wife's memory and making unfounded allegations to boot. Gran had laid a hand on his arm as he began to get swept up in his anger and he'd excused himself as she finished the conference. He had shook off Mione and Ron, who'd tried to offer some comfort and ran to a floo going to Malfoy Manor. Draco had evidently been waiting for word from him because he was sitting by the floo, rising to embrace Neville the moment he arrived.

Draco had held him and soothed his nerves until Gran's face had popped into the floo to check on him. They had parted with a few sweet kisses that Neville had replayed dozens of times in the days since.

Preparing himself to deal with a restless or possibly frightened Sera, Neville opened the door to find Tippy staring up at him. Dread seized his heart. "Tippy, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

The small elf raised his hands, "No Sir, please calm down, nothing is wrong. Master Draco bid me to come find you." The elf turned his head studying the hall up and down before leaning in to whisper, "Master Draco was..," Tippy scrunched his eyebrows together, "..concerned that if he came looking for you himself certain aspects of his physical person would be separated from him should he find Mrs. Longbottom instead."

Neville snickered and bit his lip when he saw that Tippy was worried that he had said something wrong. "Okay, then, I guess I'll get dressed. Tell Draco, I'll be on in a bit."

The elve's ears flexed on the top of his head. "Master Draco is here, sir."

"Here?" Neville asked confused.

"Yes sir, he awaits you in the Parlour."

"The parlour?" They had never called anything a parlour, but he guessed Tippy was talking about the sitting room since that is where the floo landed. Neville smiled as he went to grab his robe from the bathroom door. Draco and Gran were going to have to talk soon. He couldn't have Draco sending out house elves as a protective measure against castration if the man was going to be the regular visitor to his home.

* * *

><p>Draco was standing by the floo looking at the burning coals when he arrived. Neville had worried that perhaps Tippy had been misinformed and that something was wrong that Draco hadn't told the elf about until Draco turned to him, a smile breaking through.<p>

Neville felt himself smile in return as his heart squeezed in his chest. It had been too long. He heard Tippy say something but was too distracted by Draco's face to catch it. Draco muttered a "Yes, Tippy that will be all and thank you" to the elf who stepped into the floo and disappeared.

Draco sauntered over to where Neville stood, his body heavy feeling. "I hope this is alright. I had Tippy bring me thro-umf.." Neville cut him off with a kiss. Neville pulled back to look into Draco's eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, its alright." Neville's hands went to Draco's waist pulling him even closer. "I've." "I" they both started. "I've missed you." Neville finished.

Draco ran his hands up Neville's arms letting one rest at the top of his shoulder while the other came to cup his cheek. "I've missed you too." His voice barely more than a whisper. They fell together for another kiss that turned into another kiss and another. Neville's hands went from Draco's waist to his upper back gripping him close as they kissed and kissed. Draco's hands wondered from his cheek to the hair at the nape of his neck carding threw the hair and tightening into a pleasantly firm grip as Neville's lips traveled along Draco's jaw and up to his ear. "I'm so, so glad your here," Neville whispered into his ear, feeling a shiver course threw Draco's body in response.

"Well, it seemed silly to wait until the papers are filed on Tuesday." Draco was breathless sounding as Neville kissed down the cord of his neck. Neville could feel the vibrations of his voice as he continued, "Decided that since you'd have to," Draco's breath hitched pleasantly when Neville bit him lightly under his chin, "deal with the consequences at work tomorrow, before we'd even had a proper affair, that you'd might as well get some pleasure out of it first."

Draco's body was writhing against Neville as he spoke, almost like he couldn't decide what to do next. Neville decided for them and began to walk Draco back to the sofa. Draco's knees buckled and Neville followed him down bringing their lips together again. When he broke away to trace the line of Draco's neck, he heard Draco question, "The sofa?" The question brought Neville's attention back to Draco's face. Draco looked absolutely lost, his eyes blown out in lust. It tugged Neville out his hormone haze for a moment. "Sofa's bad, bed's good." He postulated hoping the brain damage wasn't permanent.

Draco exhaled and smiled, "Yes, a bed would be lovely." Neville lifted himself and pulled Draco with him. They embraced and Draco kissed him gently. "Neville, I want you so badly." Draco said, a harsh, needy edge to his voice.

"I want you too, Draco." Neville took Draco's hands and walked backwards toward the sitting room door. "Come to bed with me?"

"Yes," Draco's face flushed bright red, "But there's something I need to tell you."

Neville slowed to a stop and pulled Draco to him. "What is it, Love?"

Draco's smile widened at the endearment and he ducked his head. "I..uh talk a good game, I know, but well... I was expected to be virgin when I married and I've never done this before." Neville was stunned. "I hope I'm not awful at it." Draco eyebrows knit together. "Wouldn't that be disappointing?"

"Draco Malfoy, be awful at something? I don't think that's possible. And, it's alright that you've never done this before. We'll take our time," Draco lifted an eyebrow at that, "and I'll show everything. I'll take care of you, I promise." Neville kissed him to seal the promise.

Draco cupped his face and said plainly, "I know."

Draco brought his hands down and intertwined their fingers, studying them for a moment before looking into Neville's eyes and whispering, "Take me to bed, Neville."

Neville swallowed hard, took a deep breath, prayed that his knees would stop feeling like jelly and led Draco to his room.

* * *

><p>Harry had finally given up on advising him to stop smiling. Even Ron had commented that tattooing 'just got shagged' across his forehead would've been less obvious than the smile he couldn't seem to force off his face.<p>

Gran's eyes had widened at seeing him this morning, but she was a smart enough woman that she hadn't asked any questions and Sera had been so happy to see him happy that she'd taken to smiling like a loon as well.

The lift up to his floor was crowded and he was being blatantly stared at by a few passengers and surreptitiously spied on by the rest. Even with Harry and Ron providing an obvious barrier between him and any hidden members of the press, he couldn't bring himself to look dour and guilty. Not when his body was still singing from the hours he and Draco had spent making love last night. Just thinking about the desperate look on Draco's face as he'd sunk down on him and began to move made Neville's blood feel like fire in his veins.

Yeah, he was going to have to stop thinking about that or he would embarrass himself. He had sustained a low level of arousal since kissing Draco goodbye early this morning and it would not take much to fan the flame burning in him.

The lift emptied a bit and a witch who hadn't dared stare at him while in the lift now openly gaped at him as the door shut. Her attention caused both Ron and Harry to look at him. He hadn't quiet noticed that he had kind of melted into the wall until he saw Harry bite back a smile of his own and Ron roll his eyes, "Jeez mate, it couldn't have been that good of a shag." he muttered.

Neville's smile widened, showing his teeth as he waggled his eyebrows. Harry laughed as Ron made choking sounds.

* * *

><p>Well, they hadn't wasted any time with niceties. Neville's supervisor, Mr. Langston, had listened intently to Neville's call last week explaining what was about to be reported and Neville's side of the story. He hadn't been happy about it, but had told Neville that it would be dealt with upon his return to work. Langston had asked that Neville concentrate on getting through the trial and the next few days before concerning himself about what may or may not happen at work.<p>

Sally had been the first person to greet him after he got off the lift after bidding Harry and Ron goodbye. She had smiled sweetly at him before saying, "You could at least try to look like your concerned."

"Mr. Langston wants to see you in his office first thing."

"First thing." Neville repeated.

"You'll probably have to wait though, I think he's getting chewed out first then it's your turn." The smile finally left Neville's face. "Wish me luck?" he questioned his eyebrows lifting along with his shoulders. "Good luck!" Sally smiled smugly at him, before pushing him toward Langston's office.

Lance, Supervisor Langston's assistant tilted his head at Neville giving him permission to enter the anteroom just outside of the Supervisor's office. Neville took a deep breath to steady himself as he opened the door. Said breath left almost immediately when he saw Healer Firth sitting in the chair just next to the Supervisor's office.

Healer Firth looked up from the notebook she had been studying to regard Neville. Oh, this will be brilliant. Neville thought as he forced a smile. "Healer Firth," he greeted tipping his head.

"Mr. Longbottom." She said looking Neville up and down and then breaking into an unexpected smile. "Your looking well, considering."

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I'm feeling well, considering."

She motioned to the chair on the other side of the supervisor's door as if it was a chair in her own office and she were inviting Neville to sit. Seeing no real reason to refuse Neville took a seat. He could feel Firth's eyes on him the entire time as he arranged himself into the chair and folded his hands over his crossed knees. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into all this." He offered wondering if she would accept his apology.

"Oh, that's fine, we've done nothing inappropriate and I'm sure the Ministry and St. Mungo's will stand by the truth instead of ceding to popular speculation and gossip."

"That is my belief, too."

He felt her eyes travel over him again finally landing on his arm. She wasn't the first person to notice that he put away his armband after the trial, but he had the distinct feeling she would be the first to comment on it.

"You love him." She stated, plainly.

"I do." He responded smiling and ducking his head.

"You don't seem at all worried about your position?" That one was a question.

"Well, I like my job, but its just that. A job." He offered.

"What are going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to clear up.."

She tutted him, "What I should say is, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I..."

She cut in again, "What do you really want to do?"

He would have been cross at her rudeness, but the sincerity in her eyes told Neville that she wanted more than just his rote answer. Neville considered the question for a moment, thinking about the years of training he's received and the expectations that had been placed on him for years before that.

He huffed a laugh, "You are good." Healer Firth smiled at him. "Well, I've always loved herbology and gardening. Once thought about teaching it." he mused. "But well the war and life happened and it kind of fell into being a hobby."

"It would be nice to work for myself. Be at home with Sera and Scorpius, watch them grow up." He mused

"Can you do that?" Healer Firth canted her head.

Neville was definitely being analyzed. He decided that his residual buzz from last night was causing him to be more open to the idea than usual. And, when he thought about it. Yeah, he could. He had a enough money from selling The Leaky to get started and maybe if Draco invested a little too. He felt his eyebrows quirk up. He could grow some of the specialized plants Draco needed for his potions experiments in exchange for his investment and if Narcissa let him have a few cuttings of her more exotic plants, so he wouldn't have to invest in them...it could work.

Neville smiled at Healer Firth getting ready to answer her question, when the door to the Langston's office opened and Deputy Roberts strode out, shooting Neville a vicious glare before leaving without a word to either of them.

"Neville, can I talk to you for a moment?" Langston turned to Healer Firth. "I'm sorry to make you wait, Healer, but I need to speak with Officer Longbottom first."

"That's fine Mr. Langston. I'll be here." Healer Firth smiled at Neville as he stood and Neville found himself grinning back. "Thank you, Healer Firth." Neville reached for her hand and shook it. Mr. Langston looked at the two of them a bit confused for a moment . "Shall we," Neville nodded to Mr. Langston, who was still a bit confused looking as let Neville in.

Mr. Langston had attempted to keep the tone of his conversation with Neville very business-like and serious, but Neville had cut him off pretty quickly saying that he had enjoyed his time at the Ministry and cared for a respected everyone there, but he that felt his future was elsewhere. Informing him that once the investigation into the Malfoy Matter was complete, he would be resigning to pursue other interests.

Langston had then attempted to talk Neville into staying, which was obviously not the conversation he had thought they would be having, but Neville's mind was made up. It was very similar to the way he had felt after that night in the gazebo with Draco. "Once you know something is right, you just know" he had told him. Mr. Langston had shook his hand told him that they would sort through everything as quickly as possible and wished him luck.

By the time he got back to his office Sally had already started packing a few things up for him. "The look on your face..." was all she had said at his surprised stare.

It was too bad that informing Draco of his decision was proving **not** to be as effortless as his day at work had been. The man had not stopped pacing since Neville had told him that he had decided to quit his job and start a new career. He kept asking Neville if he was sure and vowing to never forgive himself if Neville had actually been fired, but wasn't telling him out of some 'bloody sense of honor.'

Neville let Draco blow off a bit of steam and wear a spot in Gran's rug before coming up behind him and pulling him close. Draco stilled and dropped his head forward. "If you say I'm being dramatic again, I may have to kick your shin."

Neville took the opportunity to kiss the back of Draco's neck where his hair met his collar. "I haven't been fired. I've left and I did it for me. I want this and I want us to do it together."

Draco turned in his arms, his face softening. "Your sure, then."

Neville smiled. "I'm sure."

Draco leaned into Neville laying his forehead against Neville's shoulder. Neville felt Draco shake his head from side to side in resignation. "Well, then, Mr. Longbottom." Draco brought his head up as he wrapped his arms around Neville's waist, a smirk beginning to play at his lips. "How shall we celebrate your new venture?" Neville bit his lip pretending to think about the answer. "Well, I do have an idea."

"Really? Would you like to discuss your idea here or the garden, perhaps?" Draco queried innocently. They would definitely be exploring Draco's apparent garden fetish at some point, but not tonight. "No, no," Neville laughed as he moved his hands down Draco's back until they landed at the curve of his ass. "I think the bedroom would provide the proper atmosphere for this celebration." Draco brought his lips to the shell of Neville's ear and whispered, "Shall we, then?"

Neville didn't need to be asked twice.


	11. Chapter 11 and epilogue

If Neville never entered a courtroom again in his life, it would be too soon. Between Hensley's trial, the review at work before he left and witnessing his first divorce proceeding up close and very personal thank you very much, he was done explaining himself and his relationship with Draco. Even after all of these experiences, today's events had been a shock, at least to him.

The smirk on Draco's face when Daphne Greengrass-Henderson came before the court armed not only with accusations of adultery between her sister and her husband, but photographic evidence to boot had let Neville know that Draco had had at least had some knowledge of the reason for Astoria's sudden appearance and plea to address the court This was further confirmed when several members of the press miraculously appeared as Astoria was called to provide testimony about her findings.

The clamor raised by the press had upset Judge Brown to the point that she called an end to the day's proceedings and ordered Draco and Astoria back into negotiations. Solicitors Hall and Henderson quickly agreed to retry the negotiation process and report to the court as soon as possible. That was nearly 4 hours ago and most Ministry offices had begun to close. Neville was waiting in one of the small courtyards used by Ministry employees for breaks and would have to leave to pick up Sera and possibly Scorpius if they didn't break soon.

Scorpius had joined Sera at the Potters today, but he suspected that the elder Malfoy's had picked him up straight away when they got booted out of the courtroom along with everyone else.

Neville was starting to give up hope of seeing Draco as he leaned against the wall of the courtyard, studying a slowly dying potted plant until he heard movement heading towards him. Draco's smile had automatically created an answering one on his face which he quickly schooled. Draco's face dropped a bit in response as his steps slowed. "The negotiations are done," he began excited but tentative, "We've agreed to a 3/4/3 arrangement. It won't be the same not seeing him every day, but.." Draco trailed off.

Neville pushed a smile on his face. "I'm so glad Draco, you'll see its for the best for Scorpius to have the both of his parents in his life."

"Yes, yes," Draco's stance was tight as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket, "but you're upset about the whole thing with Astoria I take it."

Neville lifted an eyebrow. "You knew she was coming and what she was going to say didn't you?"

Draco lit his cigarette and brought it up to his lip. "Not all of it no, but I knew why she was coming."

"And you didn't tell me this..?" Neville paused letting the question linger.

Draco pulled the cigarette from his lip harshly, "I was afraid you'd try to talk me out of …"

"Of..?" Neville hoped he wouldn't have to pull every word from Draco's lips.

Draco exhaled slowly the tip of his tongue ran along his lip while he considered his words. "I could understand her fighting for Scorpius, even hurting me, but she hurt you," Draco tipped his head down to study his shoes, "She had to answer for it." Draco shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't need revenge, Draco."

"No, you wouldn't, that's why I did it for you."

Neville scoffed in response and Draco raised his hands in a placating gesture and looked Neville in the eye. "If I let her harm you and she never answered for it, we'd have to be wary of her for the rest of our lives. That is the way she thinks and the way I was brought up to think. Now.." Draco hesitated for a moment, "if she tries to harm you or us in any way in the future she knows that we, I, will find a way to strike back."

Draco shook his head and took another drag off of his cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled deeply coming closer to Neville and tossing the barely smoked cigarette. Draco placed his hands to either side of Neville and looked into his eyes. "No one gets to hurt you." Draco said in a low and strangely calm voice. "And if they do, they have to answer to me."

Neville went from feeling decidedly standoffish to shocked and dare he say it turned on. The possessive protectiveness in Draco's voice was sending shivers down his spine. His head was still whirling with the changing emotions, when he felt Draco's body heat beginning to recede and heard him release a mournful sigh. "If," he began, but stopped when Neville's hands grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Draco lost his balance and stumbled into Neville's body, reaching for Neville's shoulders for balance.

They regarded each other for a moment. Draco's face showing his confusion. Neville drew his head down so that he could feel Draco's lips a hairs breath from his own and said, "You know you're rather sexy when you're wicked."

Draco's voice was a breathy whisper as he replied, "Ain't I, though" and proceeded to kiss Neville senseless.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Neville woke when he felt Draco sidle up behind him and bury his head at the back of Neville's neck. Neville smiled and rolled over, he and Draco moving and squirming until they were all tangled up in the sheets and each other. Neville opened his eyes as Draco's breath ghosted across his face. Draco was looking at him through one groggy eye as a smirk began play at his lips. "Morning, Mr. Longbottom." Came Draco's sleepy greeting.

Neville huffed a small laugh, "And to you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco's brow creased slightly, "Are you sure you won't reconsider? I think I would rather enjoy waking up every morning with a Mr. Malfoy-Bottoms." Draco's shoulders were shaking as he tried to stifle his laughter. Neville rolled Draco on to his back quickly, pushing his head into the ticklish spot just above Draco's collarbone and licking it roughly. Draco's squeaks and attempts to wiggle away were sending Neville's body into full alert. "Mercy, Mercy!" Draco laughed out.

Neville lifted his head and adjusted his body so that his weight was held by his elbows while the rest of body pressed Draco into the bed. Neville leaned down and kissed Draco lips and whispered, "Though I must admit to a certain fondness for Malfoy bottoms, I have to draw the line at making it a surname."

"Why? I feel that Sera and Scorpius' compromise is quite ingenious."

"Well, our children are very intelligent but I feel certain the name will lose some of its appeal once they hit their teens." Neville scrunched his face in thought, "As a matter of fact, I seem to recall a certain brat who teased me mercilessly about the name Longbottom."

Draco smirked, "Well, I have to say that when you're a young gay wizard trying to find your place in the world," Draco said in a faux suffering voice, "the name Longbottom takes up so much of one's thoughts it difficult not create a few misnomers to distract ones' self from said bottom." Draco reached down and squeezed Neville's arse to prove his point. Neville laugh turned into a groan as Draco continued to grope his bottom.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are trying to distract me, I think." Neville voice was getting breathy. "Trying? I think I've succeeded" Draco said canting his hips causing Neville to groan louder and push Draco farther into the bed and kiss him again. Neville had just begun to trail kisses along Draco's jaw when he felt Draco's body grow momentarily stiff before making a frantic grab for the blanket that had fallen half-way down Neville's arse and saying an excited, "Good Morning, Sera!"

Neville's entire body froze as he heard Sera respond, "Morning Papa. What are you and Dada doing?" Neville lifted his head and looked down at Draco, whose mouth was hanging open while he clearly considered his answer. "We were just saying Good Morning, the way papa's and dada's do, that's all." Neville hoped she wouldn't press for more of an explanation than that and was relieved when she seemed to accept that answer with an, "Oh, okay."

"Do you need something sweetie?" Neville asked then looked at the clock. "Your up awfully early aren't you?"

Sera shrugged her shoulders, "Waitin' for Scorpius to come home." Neville felt Draco's smile more than saw it. "You know he doesn't get here till lunch Sera." Neville admonished lightly.

"I know, but," She left the sentence hanging for a moment as she leaned against the bed crossing her arms and bringing her fist up under her chin into a thinker pose. "I want to play and it's boring in my room."

"Well, give your farther and I a few moments and we'll come down and fix breakfast with Tippy. He's showing us the secret to pancakes today." Draco offered. Sera's face lit up. "Oh, I forgot." She straightened her back ready to run and find Tippy. Neville considered letting her go when a question occurred to him. "Sera?" She turned a few steps from the bed to face him. "Yes, Dada."

"How did you get in here, I remember locking the door last night." Sera's face lit even brighter. "Its'a spell."

"A spell?" Neville inquired. Sera nodded her head and said, "Grandpa Lucius taught me." Draco groaned. "Grandpa Lucius taught you _Alohomora_?"

"Me and Scorpius." Sera supplied happily.

Draco smiled, trying to not show Sera his irritation, "Well, I'll have to speak to Grandpa Lucius about.." Draco trailed off as Sera began to shake her head. "No?" Draco asked, "Why are you saying 'no' Sera?"

"Grandma Cissa said he shouldn'ta but Grandpa said it was comma."

Neville shifted as Draco sat up, both being careful not to let the covers slip again. "Actually, it's pronounced Karma, there's an 'r' in the middle." Draco supplied. Neville huffed a laugh at the indignant look on Draco's face receiving a steely glare that he completely did not deserve. He had to bite his lips together to keep from laughing. "Yes, I suppose if he wouldn't listen to Grandma Cissa, I don't stand much of a chance, do I?" Draco asked Sera. Draco smirked as Sera shook her head 'no' in a pitying manner at him. "Go on, get dressed well be down in a minute."

"Okay Dada," Sera said turning to make her way to the door once more. Draco glared at Neville again as he fought against laughing and failed. "I take it you did more than peek in keyholes."

Draco pushed at Neville making him lose his balance and pounced on him, straddling his hips and putting his hands on Neville's shoulders. "I highly suggest you never bring up _that subject_ or _this incident, _if you ever want to get laid again."

"Right now, I'm not sure I'll be able to relax enough for sex until Sera and Scorpius are on the train to Hogwarts." Neville said as he ran his hands up Draco's arms feeling goosebumps form from his light touch. Draco voice was low and husky as he bent down and said, "Well, let's not get carried away. I'll think of something," before lightly kissing Neville on the lips. When they parted Neville had to clear his throat to make his voice work. "We best get dressed and down stairs before Sera comes looking for us."

"Yes, we should, but Mr. Longbottom," Draco ground his hips down causing Neville's breath to catch, "You and I do have an appointment later." Draco eyebrow waggled at Neville. "You bet your life we do." Neville said leaning up for one more kiss.

* * *

><p>Neville was quietly watching Draco smoking at the edge of the patio. Sera and Scorpius were sitting in the grass a few steps into the garden in front of Neville, playing with a few of the dolls and figures from their room. Neville loved having Scorpius as a part of his life and wouldn't trade him for anything, but the fact that his mother enjoyed berating Draco every time she dropped Scorpius off was even beginning to tear on his nerves. Neville didn't know what to make of her. She loved Scorpius fiercely, but just has fiercely hated Draco. Neville just could not imagine having that kind of relationship with his child's other parent.<p>

The worst part was how she couched everything as a compliment. 'Longbottom Manor was so cozy,' 'Draco, I hear your a proper gardener now,' etc.., etc..,

It had taken the tight look that her 'compliments' painted on Draco's face to clue Neville into to the fact that she was taking digs at him and their life. Neville decided that he needed to talk to Draco about this soon. If he was ashamed of their home, their business or..him, he needed to know. He began to walk to Draco when a pop caught his attention.

Narcissa and Lucius appeared near Sera and Scorpius their hands full of greenery. Scorpius and Sera both jumped up to go to them clamoring for hugs and kisses. Neville went to take the cuttings from Narcissa and a pot from Lucius, so they could do so easily. When he turned around after saying their hello's he saw that Draco had tossed his cigarette and was coming over as he headed for the lunch table they had set up.

Draco rearranged a few of the plates so Neville could unload his bounty easily. Draco smiled at him, but it faded and he tilted his head to side in question. Neville opened his mouth to speak when Narcissa came up behind them drawing Draco's attention and causing the smile to reform. "Mother," Draco greeted her placing a kiss on her cheek. "Draco darling, I'm sorry we're late."

"Oh, no you're fine; actually Tippy's running late with lunch preparations. We called Ginny and Gran to push back an hour."

"Oh, is something wrong dear, that doesn't sound like Tippy."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Neville offered. "He attempted to teach us how to make pancakes this morning, but your son thought there had to be a way to make the pancakes make themselves. It didn't work out." Neville was smiling at the memory of Draco, Sera and Tippy covered in exploded batter.

Narcissa arched her eyebrow. "I see. You know dear, if there were a magical way to make food then there may have never been a need for house-elves." Draco was shaking his head at her rueful smile when Lucius joined them. "Good day boys! Sorry we are so late," He said patting Draco on the shoulder and putting his other hand around Narcissa's waist, "but Narcissa looked so fetching in the denims you purchased for her garden work Mr. Longbottom, we simply had to get a good snog in before getting ready this morning."

Color exploded across Narcissa's cheeks as she hissed out, "Lucius!"

Lucius pulled her close and kissed her pink cheek and said, "Come now dear, we are all adults here."

"Speaking of which, Father," Draco started to be cut off by Neville, "We thought maybe you'd like to have the children for a sleepover next week," Draco smirked and quickly wiped it off his face, though Neville suspected that it didn't escape Narcissa's notice because she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Lucius's face lit, "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful," He looked to Narcissa, "Don't you think dear?"

"Yes, lovely," She smiled to Lucius, shooting Draco a suspicious glance when Lucius went to tell Scorpius and Sera. "I'd better go and make plans for their stay before Lucius promises them the run of Manor." She said smiling to both men and narrowing her eyes a little at both men before leaving to join Lucius and the children, who were excitedly chatting about turning a wall into a film viewer.

"Your brilliant, you know." Draco said elbowing Neville as he scooted closer. "I know." Neville replied brushing his elbow against Draco's.

Lucius, Narcissa and the kids were deciding on a game to play when the reason for his earlier concern came to mind. "Draco?"

"Yes, dear." Draco said tearing his eyes from their family to meet Neville's. Draco's eyebrows drew together, "Something's wrong?"

Neville regarded his feet for a moment putting his hands into his pockets. "Why do you let her get to you?"

Draco didn't try to pretend he didn't know who Neville was talking about and seemed to be considering an answer. "I mean we're planning our wedding today, if you're having doubts now is the time to speak."

Draco's neck and shoulders drew back like he was ducking a blow. "Doubts?" He hissed. "How could you think that?" Draco said getting closer to Neville and turning his back so he could look directly into Neville's eyes.

"Why does what she think matter, if we're happy?" Neville said trying to keep his voice low.

"It. Doesn't." Draco answered stone-faced.

Neville canted his head, "Then why are you always so tense after she leaves?"

"I'm tense." Draco's body was even closer now, "because I'm trying to behave in a way that would make you proud and to be honest it goes against my better judgment."

"Behave?"

"Yes, behave," Draco's voice had a slightly dangerous edge to it. "Do you think its easy for me to stand and let her make her snide little comments when I know every weak point she has. Gods, I could have her weeping in under a minute." Neville thought about interrupting, but Draco seemed to be on a good roll. "It takes everything in me not push the fact that the happiest I've ever been is in this cozy little Manor with manure up to my elbows into her smug, miserable, little face!" Draco was breathing hard by the time he finished.

"Oh." Neville said, a smile creeping across his face. Draco's shoulders that had migrated somewhere near his ears during his tirade began to relax as his breath evened out. "Yes, oh." He said calmly turning his face down and to the side. Neville kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing Draco's eyes back to his, "Good to know." Neville supplied then laughed when Draco rolled his eyes at him.

Neville couldn't help it he had to pull Draco close. "You know, I could give you a few minutes alone with her the next time she comes to drop off Scorpius if you'd like to set her straight on a few things." Draco smirked at Neville and raised one eyebrow. "Can I tell her what a wonderful lover you are?"

Neville blushed, "I'm wonderful to you because you love me and no woman was going to make you happy in bed, so that wasn't really her fault."

Draco huffed, "I suppose we should keep that private. Wouldn't want word getting around, I'd hate to have to spend my days hexing erstwhile suitors."

Draco's eyes shone with mischief suddenly, "Mother? Father? Neville and I need to take these cuttings to the greenhouse and get them started. We'll be back before lunch is served. Do you mind keeping an eye on the children?"

"Of course not, dears." Narcissa answered breathily. They were playing chase with Sera and Scorpius in the garden and Neville had a moment of Deja-vu before he felt a pot being shoved into his hands as Draco grabbed the other plants and led Neville by his sleeve toward the side of the Manor they had converted into a Greenhouse when Gran had decided to move in with Uncle Algie. "Thanks," Neville managed to get out before going around the corner with Draco.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, though he suspected he knew the answer. "You are aware that the work bench in the greenhouse is so used to be transfigured into bed that I don't even need a wand to do it anymore?" Draco inquired haughtily.

"I am." Neville laughed. Draco looked back his hand still holding onto to Neville and smiled. "And are you further aware that we have at least 30 minutes before lunch and the arrival of our other guests?"

"I am." Neville repeated. "And that we have two competent babysitters to keep our children occupied during that time?"

"I am." Neville offered again, as they came to a stop in front of the greenhouse. Draco releasing his sleeve momentarily to open the door before reaching back and dragging him into the muggy air.

Draco laid the plants in his hand next to the door and grabbed the pot Neville was carrying to lay beside them. "And, are you also aware that the wizard who loves you terribly and plans to spend the rest of his life with you knows an unbreakable locking spell?" Draco flicked his wand at the greenhouse door which shut and made several locking sounds though no others locks appeared on the frame. Neville turned back to face Draco, a smirk firmly in place. "I am, now." Neville said and pulled Draco into his arms

The End

A/N: Well, this is the end of my first novella-length fic and it has been a wonderful experience. Thanks to all of you who have put Parole on story alert or left a review. If you haven't reviewed yet, it is never too late!


End file.
